New in Town
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Meredith isn't the only child. Actually, Erica Hahn is one of her sisters. What happens after Erica leaves Callie, and another unexpected visitor comes to town. Horrible at summary's so please just ready : It's also Calizona's brilliant idea!
1. The Affects of Tequila

A/N: First and foremost I would like the thank _**CALIZONA,** for the AMAZING idea! _

_Just some information you need to know, Erica and Meredith are sisters, and Ellis is still alive, that's about it for now :) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: The Affects of Tequila**

If anybody were to ask her 10 years ago where she saw herself in 10 years, she probably would've said that she saw herself with a loving husband, in a large white house with a red door filled with beautiful children. If somebody would've told her that _this_ was going to be her life, she would have laughed in their faces. Calliope Torres was not a weak person, no sir. She was a strong independent person, and was always the strongest person in her family. When her grandmother died, she kept the family together and made sure that all the arrangements were taken care of. So, here Callie sat at the bar in Joe's drinking her problems away, and she had no idea how she got there. She guessed it must've started with George. Marrying him was probably one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Who was she kidding, they were in no way shape or form ready to get married, but she just needed to be loved, and so did he. It felt right at the time. Then the dirty drunken adultery that was committed only messed with her head even more. It wasn't until Erica Hahn walked into her life, that she finally started return to the unstoppable Calliope Torres.

_"So we're really doing this?" Callie whispered as she pulled away from Erica's lips._

_"Seems that way." Erica smiled as she leaned back in to kiss, pulling her in closer to her as she led them backwards into her apartment._

Then, of course, her world came crashing down, _again_, when they had a huge dispute and Erica felt there was no other choice but to leave Seattle Grace. Callie would never understand how leaving seemed to be the best decision after a stupid argument. Callie shook her head thinking back to that argument. It was over that damn, Izzie Stevens. Why did she always have to screw up every relationship Callie was in. Then again, Callie willingly stood up for Izzie, when she had no reason to, but that was still not a good enough reason to pick up and leave your life and family.

_"Meredith, have you seen your sister anywhere?" Callie asked as she pulled Meredith aside in Pit the next morning._

_"Who, Erica?" Meredith crossed her arms and looked down at the ground._

_Callie sneered, "What other sister would I be talking about?" Meredith opened her mouth to speak but could tell that Callie was a little apprehensive as she shifted her weight back in forth from each foot uneasily._

_"She came by last night to say goodbye." Meredith whispered._

_"Goodbye?" Callie gulped as she tried to fight back tears._

_"I'm really sorry Callie, I tried to get her to stop, but she seemed a little tense last night. She said she was just coming by the say goodbye and that she would call me as soon as she got to wherever she is." Meredith shrugged hopelessly._

_"I can't believe this." Callie muttered, as she folded her arms across her chest. "Did she say where she was going?" Meredith shook her head._

_"I promise as soon as I get word of her, you will be the first to know..." Meredith said softly._

_"Thanks..." Callie sighed._

_"Callie, there is something else..." Meredith trailed off._

_"What?"_

_Meredith took in a deep breath trying to figure out how to explain this to Callie, "Nevermind..."_

_Callie rolled here eyes, "Spit it out, Grey."_

_"I- it's nothing." Meredith shook her head._

_Callie shrugged, "Fine." Callie turned and walked right out of the pit. She really knew she should take the day off, but she also knew that broken bones would be the perfect therapy for her, so she stayed._

That day she ended up having a humiliating breakdown in the OR. Thankfully, Mark, Bailey, Meredith, and all her friends had been there to comfort her. Callie shook all her thoughts away as she took a shot of tequila. She was definitely going to regret this in the morning, but at that exact moment, she could care less.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" A beautiful blonde asked pointing toward the stool right next to Callie.

Callie smiled slightly and shook her head, "Go right ahead..." Callie took another shot.

"Wow." The woman commented. "Rough day?"

Callie nodded, "Rough month."

"Bad break-up? Bad Job? Or a little of both?" The woman asked as she ordered a shot of tequila.

Callie laughed a little, "Horrible break-up, wonderful job."

"At least you have one thing going for you," the woman gave Callie a huge smile that showed off these amazing dimples that made Callie melt into goo.

"That you're right." Callie agreed. "So what's your story?"

The woman rested her elbow on the table and laid her head onto her palm. "Well, no relationship, which isn't as bad as a break-up, but feels just as bad. New job, which really isn't too bad, but I jut have to get used to it. Then there's my family," the woman sighed, "I am not that close to my family, to tell you the truth, so now, I am having to reconnect with them, and it's just complicated."

Callie ordered another round for the two of them, and lifted her own shot, "To life, crappy break-ups/no relationships, the good, the bad, the ugly of work, and to estranged family." Callie smiled.

"Here, here." the woman laughed, "I'm Arizona Robbins."

"Calliope Torres." Callie offered her hand, "Everyone calls me Callie though."

"All my best friends, and close family members just call me Zona or Zonie. We have eccentric names, don't we?" Arizona giggled, "I love your name, so if you don't mind, I think I will just call you Calliope." Arizona whispered.

"Then, I get to call you Arizona, no matter how cute Zonie sounds." Callie chuckled, "You want to get out of here?"

Callie saw Arizona's eyes light up with a little twinkle, "Sure."

Callie smiled and held her hand out for Arizona as they exited the bar with Joe watching on in amusement. He always got a kick out of his job.

* * *

"Crap." Arizona muttered as she woke up and felt her head throbbing. She slowly sat up in bed and realized that she was laying in a random hotel room laying next to a beautiful latina.

"Calliope." Arizona nudged her softly.

"Five more minutes." Callie mumbled as she covered her head with her blanket. Arizona tried not to laughed, so she covered her mouth and turned the opposite direction where she came face to face with the time

"Shit!" Arizona shrieked as she threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed.

"What?" Callie sat up quickly in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to be late!" Arizona informed her as she threw on her clothes, "I have thirty minutes to get to work, and I have no clothes. I took a cab to the bar which means my car is still at my house. My house is on the other side of town..." Arizona hit her hand against her face, "I'm new and already screwing up..."

Callie quickly got out of bed and went over to her to grab her hands. She pulled them down to her side and smiled at Arizona. "Shh, everything's going to be okay." Callie kissed her lips softly.

"Listen, the pants you have on a nice and dressy, so wear those, and I am sure I have something in this closet that you can wear..." Callie smiled opening her closet door.

"Do you live here or something?" Arizona questioned in amazement as she stared at all the clothes that Callie had in her walk in closet.

"Something like that..." Callie smiled throwing Arizona a cute red blouse and a black coat to go over it.

"Thanks." Arizona smiled.

"If you want, I can drive you to work, I am not expected in for another hour." Callie shrugged as she walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

"That would be amazing." Arizona smiled as she began getting dressed in the room, "It's not far from here actually, Seattle Grace Hospital."

Callie turned around quickly and walked out to see Arizona standing there in her bra, "I work there."

Arizona laughed, "No way. What a coincidence."

"Or fate?" Callie giggled as she returned back into the bathroom.

"You believe in fate?" Arizona shouted out to her.

"Sometimes..." Callie replied just as loudly. Arizona finished getting ready with a smile.

"So what do you do there?" Arizona asked

"Ortho Surgeon." Callie smiled coming out of the bathroom almost ready. "You?"

"Ped Surgeon."

"Nice!" Callie remarked. "Ready?" Arizona nodded, grabbing her purse as she headed out the door.

Callie reached down and held out her hand for Arizona to grasp as they walked into the elevator.

"Thanks for everything." Arizona smiled.

"No problem." Callie kissed her cheek.

Arizona would soon find out, just who exactly Calliope Torres was.

**TBC...**

**AGAIN, Thanks CALIZONA!**


	2. Arizona Grey

**Chapter 2: Arizona Grey**

"Ugh," Callie groaned, "Stevens and Grey are starring at us." Callie stated nodding her head toward the nurses station where they were pretending to do charts.

Arizona ears perked up at the name "Grey" and she turned quickly toward the nurses station and locked eyes with the dirty blonde. She had not seen or heard from her in years, 20 years to be exact, but she could never forget that face. Arizona gave her a slight smile, but Meredith quickly turned her head and walked away in the opposite direction.

"That was weird," Callie commented, "Actually," Callie laughed, "I think I know why she's upset."

"Who, that dirty blonde?" Arizona asked trying to sound as unknowing as she possible could.

"Yeah, that's Meredith Grey." Callie nodded.

"Why is she upset?" Arizona inquired as they turned the corner.

Callie shook her head with a roll of her eyes, "Don't worry about it. If she gives you a hard time, just let me know. I'll take care of it."

"What, you're going to beat her up?" Arizona joked

"I've almost done it before. Remember I break bones for a living." Callie said as seriously as she could, but ended up bursting out laughing.

Arizona shook her head with a huge grin on her face, "You're something else, Calliope."

"That's the Chief's office, right there." Callie pointed to the door.

"Thank you so much, you are a life saver. " Arizona thanked with a small hug.

"No problem."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime..." Arizona suggested.

"Look, Arizona, I really like you. A lot actually, but..." Callie trailed off.

"The break-up.." Arizona supplied. "You aren't ready."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Callie apologized sincerely.

"No, it's okay. But hey, we can still go out as friends, right?" Arizona suggested

"Definitely." Callie nodded enthusiastically.

"Great! See you around, Calliope."

"You too Arizona." Callie waved as she took off down the hall to start her day. Arizona sighed and turned to face the Chief's door before she knocked on it slightly.

"Come in," She heard his voice bellow. She slowly walked in to the office and noticed that he was going through some files in his file cabinet, so she quietly took a seat in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Robbins, we had a crisis down in the E.R, and I've been piled up with paperwork. I am just looking for your folder."

"Not a problem." Arizona replied quietly.

"Ah, here it is." Richard smiled as he turned to face her, but as soon as he saw her, he froze. "Zona." He whispered.

"Hey there Uncle Richie." Arizona smiled nervously.

"Wha-" Richard was speachless. All he could think of doing is going around his desk and enveloping Arizona in the biggest hug.

Arizona relaxed in his arms and silently let the tears fall from her face.

"I had no idea that you were THE Arizona Robbins." Richard smiled.

"I had no idea I had a 'THE' and the beginning of my name." Arizona blushed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well you are a remarkable surgeon, I'm impressed, Zona."

"Thanks."

"...and look at you. You've grown up into a beautiful woman."

"Thanks." Arizona smiled shyly as she took her seat. Richard did the same and walked around his desk and sat in his chair.

"You know that Meredith works here..." Richard said quietly after a a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, I saw her. I don't know if she knew it was me or not. She seemed a little shocked."

Richard nodded understandingly, "Well, she was only 6 when you left, and I'd imagine she's shocked. That was a rough year for her. First Thatch, and now you."

"I heard Ellis is in the looney bin." Arizona said nonchalantly.

"She is in an assisted living facility, that's hardly a looney bin. She has Alzheimers."

"Karma is a bitch." Arizona muttered.

"Yes, well..." Richard nodded sadly, "Your mother loved you very much."

Arizona laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, that's rich. You don't have to try and lie." Richard sighed sadly

"You know, Erica was working here until a couple weeks ago." Richard informed Arizona trying the change the subject.

"I guess I made good timing then." Arizona replied.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." Richard responded.

Arizona shrugged it off and shook her head, "What about Meredith? Have you been keeping an eye on her?"

"I've tried, but she doesn't open up well to people."

"Well, growing up with Ellis Grey, does that. Does she know that you and Adele took care of us when Mom tried to kill herself, or that you were there at every single soccer game, or dance recital we had when we were younger? That you were there because Mom was too busy being a surgeon."

"I don't think she remembers." Richard said sadly. "In fact, she likes to make it clear that I am not her father."

"Did Erica?" Arizona asked. "Because, she's older than me. Unless she's losing her memory."

"Erica is different." Richard sighed, "She was the oldest and knew about the affair between your Mom and I, and she still holds that against me. Meredith was too young to realize any of that, and now that she has. I am the bad guy."

"Can't hold that against Meredith, really. She was really little. I fought hard to stay, but Mom wouldn't hear it."

"She had a rough life." Richard nodded. "When you left, she stopped crying for Thatcher and she cried every night for you."

"Uncle Richie, I was kicked out. I didn't leave. Stop saying that I left." Arizona replied angrily, "And you know it."

"I tried to help you, but you wouldn't let me." Richard pointed out.

"I was embarrassed, Okay?" Arizona shouted. "I felt dirty, and I just needed to get out and have a new start."

Everything was quiet in the room until Richard broke the silence, "Your mom wasn't exactly the most open minded person..."

"Yes, she made that clear when she kicked me out because Erica threw a fit when she caught me in bed with, Kayla, her stupid math tutor. I think back at it now, and the two of them were ridiculous. Ellis called me names, I would never even utter, Uncle Richie. I just..." Arizona paused biting her lip to keep from crying, "I wouldn't be surprised if Erica turned out exactly like Mom did. They were as thick as thieves." Arizona muttered as she wiped her teary eyes.

"Well, Erica was a lot like your mother, yes, but she isn't exactly like her."

"Look, I just came here because I needed change. I knew Meredith was here, and I am ready to work through this. It won't be easy, but, I'm here."

Richard nodded, "So when did you change your last name?"

"As soon as I got into College." Arizona and Richard fell into a comfortable silence. "Are we almost done here?" Arizona asked Richard impatiently.

Richard nodded, "Yeah, Do need me to show you around?"

"I think I can handle it, thanks." Arizona said getting up and walking toward the door, but she paused when she reached the handle. "Richard..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for always being there. I'm sorry I left."

"I am sorry I let her hurt you like that." Richard replied. Arizona nodded and walked out of the office.

Richard sunk into his seat and rubbed his temples. Arizona Grey... no Robbins, was here at Seattle Grace. He could not believe it.

* * *

"Are you Dr. Bailey?" Arizona asked coming up to short african american woman.

"Yes, you must be, Dr. Robbins?" Bailey said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Word around is that your interested in Peds." Arizona gave her a huge smile. "Actually, I only heard that from one person."

"Actually, not really. I have been on a few Ped cases, but I'm going into General."

Arizona laughed, "Let's see what I can do to change that. I have this case, Cody McArnold, and it's a simple surgery that will give him his life back. Care to join?" Arizona asked.

Bailey looked down at her chart and back at Arizona and sighed, "Yes, thank you, but I have a resident with me today working on this other case..."

"They can join us. The more the merrier. They can feel the joy." Arizona giggled as she rolled off, "Surgery's in an hour." Arizona called back.

* * *

Arizona walked in to the scrub room an hour later and noticed that Bailey and the other Resident were already scrubbing in.

"Hi." Arizona said tentatively when she noticed that it was Meredith beside Bailey.

Meredith eyes shot up to Arizona and she quickly exited the scrub room and entered the E.R.

"Don't mind her," Bailey rolled her eyes. "She is... Meredith Grey, enough said."

"Is she a good surgeon?" Arizona asked curiously.

Bailey nodded, "You don't have to worry about her. She's an excellent surgeon. She has the drive, and also the compassion."

Arizona smiled slightly. "Same old Mer," she whispered.

"Hmm?" Bailey looked up at Arizona.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go feel the Joy." Arizona bubbled.

Bailey rolled her eyes, but followed Arizona into the E.R.

* * *

"Well, I must admit that, that was remarkable." Bailey smiled.

"It sure is." Arizona grinned. "You two want to come talk to the family with me?"

"I would, but I have to get home to my own family, but Grey will join you, right?" Bailey said sternly.

"Uh..." Meredith looked back and forth from Bailey to Arizona.

"Great." Bailey nodded as she exited the scrub room.

"I'm sorry." Arizona mumbled when Bailey left.

"What?" Meredith asked in confusion.

"I should've fought harder to stay."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Meredith replied cooly.

"Mer, You know who I am." Arizona said rinsing off her hands to look at Meredith.

"Look, I don't know who you are."

"Meredith, you do know who I am. God..." Arizona said getting a little frustrated.

"I've already had one too many long lost sisters barging in to my life... I don't need you." Meredith said angrily.

"What are you talking about..." Arizona asked in confusion.

"Forget it. Just stay out of my life. Oh, and stay away from Callie, too." Meredith dried off her hands and walked out of the room with Arizona calling after her.

* * *

Arizona threw on her coat as she exited the hospital.

"Arizona!"

Arizona turned around and noticed Callie running up to her.

"Hey. How was your first day?" Callie asked.

"Interesting." Arizona smiled softly.

"Yeah, well, never a dull moment at Seattle Grace. Want to go get drinks?"

"Sure." Arizona paused, "Hey, how many sisters does Meredith have?"

"Meredith Grey?" Callie asked confused as to why Arizona wanted to know. Arizona simply nodded. "Well, she has 3. Erica, Lexie, and Molly. Lexie and Molly are from her Dad and Step-Mom."

"Oh, I see." Arizona nodded, "Do you know why Meredith would ask me to stay away from you?"

Callie stopped in her tracks, pulling Arizona back with her. "She said that?" Arizona nodded.

"Don't listen to her. She's probably just upset because my ex-girlfriend, the one that just up and left me, is her sister Erica. She probably just wants to make sure I'm available in case Erica decides to get off her high horse and return. Trust me, I don't want Erica back, so don't worry, or anything. Just ignore her."

"Erica Hahn was your ex?"

"Did I not mention that last night?" Callie asked. Arizona shook her head. "Well, yeah, Erica was my ex. Pretty strange right? But once you get to know her, she isn't the cold-hearted cardio god that she makes out to be."

"I'm sure she isn't." Arizona muttered sarcastically, "Look, I am actually really tired. Rain check on the drinks?" Arizona asked.

"Sure..." Callie trailed off in confusion as she watched Arizona walked past her.

**TBC...**


	3. Discussions

**Chapter 3: Discussions **

"Arizona!" Callie called form across the parking lot as she jogged up to Arizona who was already entering the hospital. "Hey." Callie panted as she grabbed onto Arizona's elbow and held her back. "You're one hard person to catch up to." Callie joked.

Arizona smiled lightly, "I guess so. Sorry, I didn't hear you," Arizona lied.

Callie nodded slowly, "Yeah, so I was wondering if you were okay..."

Arizona shrugged as if she had no idea what Callie was talking about.

"...you know last night. We had plans and you were in a rush to get away."

Arizona chuckled, "Calliope, I was just really tired."

"Oh, well how about we meet up for lunch today then?" Callie suggested with a smiled.

Arizona shook her head, "I can't. I have a surgery from 11 until around 3."

Callie formed an "O" with her mouth. "Okay, then maybe drinks at Joe's after work?"

Arizona bit her lip, "On-Call tonight."

"Tomorrow night? Dinner?" Callie sighed helplessly,

"Look, Callie..." Callie winced at the sound of Arizona calling her Callie. It felt like a knife through her back. "...I will get in touch with you, alright?" Arizona turned and quickly walked into the hospital.

Callie looked on and scoffed, "I will get in touch with you..." Callie muttered sarcastically before falling into the hospital in the same direction.

* * *

"I'm a desirable person, right Mark?" Callie ranted as she took a bite into her salad.

"Very desirable." Mark leaned over and whispered seductively.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Then why is she avoiding me? I know I said I wasn't ready for a relationship, but we agreed that we could be friends and hang out. What's so wrong with that?" Callie asked.

Mark shrugged, "When did this all start happening?"

Callie looked up and start thinking back, "Well this morning... no last night. We were talking about going out and she just bailed."

"Hmm..." Mark took a sip of his coke.

Callie's eyes widened, "We were talking about Erica right before..."

"Well, she knows you are still hung up on Erica. Didn't you tell her that you weren't ready for a relationship because of the break-up?" Mark asked.

Callie nodded, "Kind of, but I never said I was hung up on her. I am over Erica. I just am not over this humiliating break up. I don't want to jump right into another relationship..."

"Well, then what set her off so bad?"

"Maybe she is afraid I will leave her for Erica..." Callie thought aloud. "...Erica is long gone though..."

"Woman get jealous easily, Callie. Even though they say they don't care, they care. A lot." Mark stressed.

"I need to go talk to her..." Callie said quickly getting up from the table.

* * *

"Arizona!" Callie said quietly as she walked up to her in an empty on-call room where Arizona was trying to get some sleep. She slowly took a seat on the bed next to her.

"Calliope..." Arizona stirred.

"Sorry to wake you, I just... I am not going to leave you for Erica." Callie blurted out.

Arizona's eyes opened immediately and she shot up in bed. "What?" Arizona question as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I won't leave you for Erica." Callie repeated.

"Okay..." Arizona drawled out, "Good to know, I suppose."

Callie shook her head slightly, "What I mean is, I know you think I'm still hung up on Erica, but I'm not. What I meant earlier was that I just need time before I move onto another relationship. It has nothing to do with you or Erica. It's just a 'me' type of thing." Callie replied quickly.

"Um..." Arizona closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she tried to come up with words to say. Arizona chuckled slightly as she looked back at Callie, "What?"

"Yesterday everything was great, and I mentioned Erica, and you went all weird and avoidy on me." Callie explained.

Arizona just looked at her in confusion, and it dawned on Callie. "You're not being all weird because you think I'm in love with Erica still, are you?" Callie bit her bottom lip in embarrassment.

Arizona shook her head, "Sorry, that had not crossed my mind until now... Thanks for that. I'm just having some... weird family issues."

"Oh." Callie whispered, "Okay, I will be going now..." Callie replied softly as she slowly got up from the cot.

"No, stay. Right now, I just really need someone to hold me." Arizona said soflty.

Callie nodded and climbed into the bed and draped her arm across Arizona as she snuggled into her.

* * *

"Meredith... please talk to me. You haven't given me a chance to explain." Arizona begged as she walked up to her.

"Explain what? How you left me there with her?" Meredith muttered as she shut the chart she was working on and began to walk off.

Arizona followed her down the hallway, "See that is just it! You think I left. I didn't leave, Meredith. She kicked me out."

Meredith stopped in her tracks, "No, she told me you left."

"You should know better than anyone else that Ellis Grey is a liar..." Arizona tried to explain but Meredith shook her head and continued walking with Arizona on her tail.

"You didn't come back to visit. You never even tried to make contact with me or is there a box of letters and cards hiding somewhere?" Meredith laughed sarcastically.

"I sent you cards every birthday and every holiday, and wrote to you almost once a week..." Arizona replied seriously.

Meredith slowly stopped and turned to face Arizona with tears in her eyes, "Really?"

"Really." Arizona nodded.

"Tell me the story..." Meredith replied as she sat down on a vacant hospital bed in the middle of the hallway. Arizona did the same and took a deep breath getting ready to explain everything.

"Well, it started out when Erica was having a bit of trouble in her Calculus 2 AP class during her senior year, so mom hired a college student to help her out. Kayla was her name, and she was tall, toned, blue eyes, with long curly brown hair." Arizona smiled slightly, "She was amazing. She was smart, sensitive, funny, and so much more. She was everything anybody would want in a girl. So, whenever her and Erica were done with her sessions she'd come up to my room and we'd talk for hours. At the time, I was in my junior year, and I was just going through a weird point in my life. Dad had just left, Erica and Ellis were bitching all the time, and you were always crying for dad, so I just needed an escape, I guess. Then one day... she kissed me. It was the scariest day of my life, let me tell you... but the kiss was..." Arizona paused looking down at her hands, "incredible. I just felt safe. One thing led to another... and somehow we ended up in bed. An hour or so later, Erica barged into my room and found us. Let's just say, Erica wasn't the happiest of campers..." Arizona began to tear up. "I am really glad you don't remember this day..."

"I remember now... It's all coming back," Meredith whispered softly. She looked up and locked eyes with Arizona, "I am so sorry Zona."

"I tried to stay. I fought for you Meredith, but... nothing would work. I made Richard promise that he would look after you, and he did. He sent me pictures of all of your soccer games and dance recitals..." Arizona smiled.

"I didn't know he-" Meredith's jaw dropped as she saw Arizona nod.

"He was always there, he just didn't make his presence known, since Ellis would not have approved."

"I feel like a complete bitch." Meredith sighed. "I feel like my whole life has been a lie..."

"We'll make up for lost time.." Arizona said softly.

Meredith nodded silently, "Hey Zona..."

"Yeah?"

"Erica used to date Callie." Meredith replied.

Arizona nodded, "Yeah, I figured that out last night. I really like Callie, though, and Erica isn't my sister anymore, so I have no loyalty to her." Arizona told Meredith firmly, "So please, lay off her."

Meredith sighed, "It's not her I have a problem with Zona. Callie is a great person, but you really weren't here when Erica first left. It broke her."

"I realize that." Arizona replied.

"Just... don't hurt her. She's been hurt a lot recently."

"We're just friends, Mer." Arizona explained seriously.

* * *

"So... I was thinking maybe tomorrow night we go out to dinner..." Arizona suggested with a smile to Callie later that evening when she sat next to her in an on-call room.

Callie turned to her with a cold hard glare, "Is this you 'getting back to me'?" Callie asked venomously.

"I'm sorry. I know I was acting like a bitch earlier, but I am sorry."

"That's a bit of an understatement," Callie muttered.

"I'm sorry. I really, truly am. Please, let me make it up to you." Arizona apologized as she interlocked her hand with Callie's.

"Tomorrow?" Callie gave in with a small smile.

"Tomorrow." Arizona confirmed. "Listen, Calliope, I know you just want to be friends, but I really like you. I really feel that we have something going here." Arizona toyed with Callie's hair.

"I agree." Callie whispered. "I was just afraid that if I jumped into another relationship, it would come back to bite me in the ass." Callie admitted.

"Well, I'm most definitely not Erica. I'm not going to leave." Arizona whispered as she leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Sorry, I am not too happy with this chapter. Gosh, I've had a major writers block lately.**

**I don't know. Maybe I'll redo it. Let me know!**


	4. Velcro Wall

**Velcro Wall**

* * *

**  
**

"So," Callie grinned widely as she ran up to Arizona and fell in step with her as she walked down the pediatric wing. "What do you have planned for tonight?" Callie asked impatiently.

"Calliope, good morning. That's a surprise." Arizona winked. "But trust me it's worth the wait."

"Well, at least tell me what I should wear." Callie pleaded. Arizona looked up for a moment as if she was thinking really hard and then looked back at Callie.

"Wear those cute brown shorts you have with a simple t-shirt." Arizona suggested with a grin.

"How do you know I have cute brown shorts?" Callie eyed Arizona suspiciously, but Arizona just let out a tiny giggle.

"You showed me your closet the other morning, remember? Those shorts just happened to catch my eye."

"Well then, I will wear them." Callie and Arizona stopped at the nurses station so that Arizona could sign off on a chart. As Arizona closed the chart she looked back up at Callie.

"That kind of rhymed." Arizona joked.

Callie rolled her eyes playfully, "So, this date is a bit adventurous?"

"Not really." Arizona shrugged as she continued her way down the hallway. "You'll have to wait and see."

"I wanna know now," Callie whined like one of Arizona's five year old patients who complains every time she has to take her medications. Callie grabbed one of Arizona hands with both of hers, locked eyes with Arizona's, and gave her one of her famous pouts. "What if I'm really good today." Callie whispered into her ear seductively.

Arizona threw her head back and laughed out hysterically, "You're funny, Calliope, but I don't give in that easily." Arizona smirked as she turned the corner and continued on her way with Callie watching her walk off in awe.

* * *

"Morning, Sis." Arizona whispered as she walked up behind Meredith at the nurses station later on that day.

"Say that any louder and the whole hospital will know in about 5 minutes." Meredith responded with a small smile as she closed her chart shut and looked up at her older sister.

"Right, forgot how nosey this hospital is." Arizona laughed as she looked around at all the nurses whispering in huddles.

"Yeah, never a dull moment here. I think everyone can agree that it is surprising that we get any work done at all." Meredith joked.

"I sure do agree. Anyways I have a couple questions for you..." Arizona said lightly, "we don't have to talk right now if you're busy..."

"No," Meredith cut her off, "Let's talk." Meredith led her to the sacred intern hangout in the basement.

"This is kind of creepy." Arizona commented as she looked down the long dark corridor filled with empty cots.

"Well, sorry us interns are not all bright and shiny, like you. We loved this place when we were interns, but then as we ventured our way up into our residency we found a new hang out in Derm." Meredith explained to her sister as they sat down on cots.

"Derm? Really?" Arizona asked in complete surprise.

"Yep, it's actually bright and cheery up there. You'd like it." Meredith teased as she poked Arizona in the shoulder. "So what are your questions?"

"First and foremost, what is this I'm hearing about having a sister?" Arizona asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, yeah right. So Dad has two daughters with his wife, Susan. Lexie is the oldest, and is now an intern here at Seattle Grace. I will show her to you later. Then there's Molly who is like 23 or something, and had a baby last year." Meredith explained.

"So we have a step-mom?" Arizona asked with a hint of disgust.

"We did, but she died last year too." Meredith whispered sadly.

"Was she nice?" Arizona asked.

"She was." Meredith nodded slowly, "She was a really nice woman, and at first I was a bit timid at the idea of this new family, but they grew on me."

"Yeah, well sue me for not running into their open arms." Arizona replied sarcastically.

"Oh, no worries. I treated Lexie like crap her entire intern year." Meredith laughed lightly.

"New topic." Arizona sighed, "How bad is mom?"

"Bad." Meredith replied quickly. "It's not good. She is basically reliving her residency."

Arizona had to burst out laughing at that, "So, she's basically reliving her affair."

Meredith nodded and began laughing with Arizona too, "Yeah it's traumatizing for me to hear all he dirty details. Richard made her purr like a kitten. Our Mommy's a filthy whore!"

"Ugh!" Arizona groaned covering her ears as she fell back against the wall, laughing hysterically. Meredith, who fell back against the wall as well, turned to lay her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"I love you Zonie." Meredith whispered softly after a few minutes of silence. Arizona's heart broke when she heard Meredith's little voice. It brought her back to the old memories of tucking her in at night, and snuggling up next to her whenever Meredith crawled into her bed after having a bad dream. Meredith always whispered, "I love you, Zonie," in the same small voice.

"Love you too, Mer." Arizona whispered back as she turned to kiss the top of Meredith's head. She had only one thought running through her head, "I should've fought harder."

* * *

"There she is." Meredith whispered nodding in the direction of Lexie Grey.

"You've got to be kidding me." Arizona muttered.

"What?" Meredith asked in confusion.

"There is no way in hell, I'm related to her. She's got the darkest hair I've ever seen." Arizona mumbled under her breath.

"Oh please, it's not that dark. It's almost like mine." Meredith said lifting the ends of her hair to look at them.

"No way. You're hair is dirty blonde, mine is completely blonde, and hers is satanic black. This is a joke!" Arizona bursted out laughing, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"You're being ridiculous." Meredith laughed out loud, "That's our sister. Molly has lighter hair, Lexie's just a defect."

Arizona just shook her head and continued laughing, "Are you sure Dad's the father?"

"Who knows, woman always had a tendency to cheat on him." Meredith joked making Arizona laugh out even louder, which got Lexie's attention from all the way across the hall.

Arizona and Meredith both looked away quickly and pretty much sprinted in the opposite direction. They both were holding onto each other for dear life so that they wouldn't fall to the floor in hysteria.

"Ladies." Derek looked at them suspiciously as he walked up to them.

Both Meredith and Arizona straightened themselves out and immediately stopped their giggling.

"Zonie, this is my fiance, Derek. Derek this is Arizona." Meredith introduced the two.

"Meredith told me all about you last night. Pleasure to meet you." Derek smiled kindly as he took her hand and shook it.

"You too." Arizona was about to say something else but was cut off my Meredith's beeper beeping loudly.

"Crap, 911. See you two later." Meredith ran off down the hallway leaving Derek and Arizona alone.

"I just wanted to say, whatever you two talked about yesterday, really brought out a different side of Meredith. When I first met her, she was a bit of a mess. We've hit some hard bumps, but somehow we've gotten to a point where I see her smile a real smile every now and then and she is actually happy, but those times are usually rare. Then all of a sudden, last night, she came home last night with the biggest smile, and the happiest i've ever seen her. She was so excited about setting a date for the wedding, and planning it..." Derek trailed off, "I just wanted to thank you."

Arizona smiled softly, "I didn't really do anything. She's my sister, so I'm just glad she's happy."

"Me too," Derek agreed.

* * *

"Ready?" Arizona asked as she met Callie outside of Joe's later that night.

"Yes! I'm excited to see what you have planned!" Callie grinned excitedly as Arizona led her to her car.

"Mini cooper? Really, Arizona?" Callie laughed out hysterically.

"Hey! Don't diss the mini. She's my baby." Arizona tapped the top of the car lightly.

"No, it's cute." Callie teased, "So cute." Callie climbed into the passenger's seat and noticed something at her feet so she picked it up and saw that it was a photo album. "You carry you're family album around in your car?" Callie asked as she began to open it.

"Uh." Arizona stuttered as she grabbed the book from Callie and held it to her chest, "I have really bad pictures of me in there."

"Come on, Arizona, show me." Callie grinned, but Arizona stood her ground and shook her head.

"No, not tonight. Please." Arizona begged with puppy eyes that Callie couldn't say no to.

"Fine, but one day!" Callie warned playfully.

"One day." Arizona agreed as she placed the book safely in the back seat. "So you ready?"

"I'm so ready!" Callie nodded.

15 minutes later, after 5 minutes of flirting, 5 minutes of music, and 5 minutes of bickering over music, they pulled up to their destination. Callie's jaw dropped.

"Seriously Arizona?" Callie bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"It was the first place I came to when I got here." Arizona admitted sheepishly.

"Please tell me you didn't come by yourself."

Arizona sighed, "I came by myself. I feel so lame."

"WOW. Pammy's Treasure Island." Callie laughed.

"They have a velcro wall!" Arizona stated in her defense.

"Shut up!" Callie's eyes widened in excitement.

"Not so lame after all, huh?" Arizona joked as she climbed out of her car.

"We'll see." Callie joked as she interlocked Arizona's finger's with her own.

* * *

"Putt Putt, Water boats, Bumper Cars, Race Track, Rock Climbing, Velcro wall jumping, Fun Houses, Paint Ball, and Arcade games." Callie breathed out in one breath as they walked out of the place 4 hours later, "Arizona, that was the best date, ever. Hands down!"

"Well, I'm flattered, Calliope." Arizona blushed.

"Now you shall never have to come here alone." Callie whispered as she pulled Arizona into a soft kiss.

"Promise?" Arizona asked breathlessly.

"Promise." Callie confirmed as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Famous Spaghetti

**Chapter 5: Famous Spaghetti**

"Am I the only one who hasn't heard about the "welcome back" party for Izzie?" Callie asked in disbelief as she walked up to her girlfriend a month later. Everything had been going perfect, perfect, perfect, Callie had to admit. Yes it was so perfect it deserved three. Arizona had to be the best possible thing that has happened to her in her life. She was everything Callie could hope for in a person, kind, considerate, loving, caring, and the list went on for miles. They were both on cloud nine, and everyone could see it. Also, Izzie had fought and beat her cancer and was soon to return back to work. While most would assume this wouldn't be one of the top 'happy moments' on Callie's list, she had to admit it was up there. She was so thankful that Izzie was alright, because it meant that everyone in the hospital was just as upbeat and happy as she was. Even Cristina wore a smile every so often now that one of her very close friends was alive and well. On top of those two wonderful things, she was now an attending which meant she got to look just as hot as Arizona does in the dark blue scrubs. The first day she wore them, they were taken off not even 10 minutes after putting them on. Arizona was completely turned on by them, maybe for the fact that the darker shade of blue really made her dark down eyes sparkle. Either way, Callie had no objections.

Arizona turned around and gave Callie a wide grin, "Well, I heard about it, so maybe."

"Just because she slept with my husband, and ruined my marriage, doesn't mean I should be excluded from this party." Callie pouted. "I like parties."

Arizona bit her lip and let out a small giggle, "I like parties too, babe, but it's not really a party. It's just a little luncheon, and everyone is welcome to come. Wanna be my date?" Arizona asked sweetly as she leaned in a little closer to Callie's face.

"Can't, I already promised that my intern i'd go with them, sorry." Callie teased as she leaned in to kiss Arizona softly. "Of course, I'll go with you." Callie stated as she pulled back.

"Fantastic, it's around twelve. It should be fun." Arizona said with such enthusiasm that it made Callie laugh out loud.

"You're too cute." Callie told her with a smile and turned on her heals to get back to work.

* * *

"Hey, who brought the spaghetti?" Izzie asked to everyone in the table. There weren't a lot of people at the luncheon. Just a lot of Izzie's close doctor friends. They had all brought a little something to contribute to the lunch, but the main course was spaghetti: delicious spaghetti. Nobody was talking much because they were too engrossed in their spaghetti.

"I did!" Meredith grinned and raised up her hand proudly, "And I am proud to say that I made it!" Derek looked over at his fiance with pride, while everyone's jaw dropped.

"Lies." Mark shook his head.

"I saw her make it." Derek told Mark seriously, "I thought the world was ending." Derek joked and the table erupted in laughter. Meredith simply rolled her eyes and hit Derek on the arm.

"Shut up." Cristina shook her head in disbelief as she continued eating the pasta. "You couldn't have made this."

"I'm serious! I wanted to bring something nice, so I was looking through some of the old cook books, and I found this recipe on a crumpled little paper shoved between a couple of the cook books. Who knew I even had cook books." Meredith laughed.

Arizona took one bite of the Spaghetti and knew exactly who's recipe it was. It was easy to tell because no many people used that much mushroom, nor did they add chunks of green olives to it. Plus, she could tell that the sauce was homemade, and it's rare to have the same tasting homemade sauce.

"Babe, this spaghetti tastes almost like the one you made me the other night." Callie said as she moaned into her food. "It's so good."

"Yeah..." Arizona laughed nervously, "I guess it does." Arizona locked eyes with Meredith who looked over at her in surprise. "I think it's a lot tastier than mine, though."

"Isn't yours a special recipe that you made up back in high school?" Callie asked, and suddenly everyone around the table looked over at her in curiosity.

"Yeah, well my mother worked late a lot, so I had to fend for myself." Arizona explained to the everyone. "I got bored so I cooked."

"You should make it for us one day!" Izzie exclaimed, "We can have a spaghetti party and Arizona's! Oh! A spaghetti contest!" Izzie clapped her hands in excitement.

"How about spaghetti eating contest?" George suggested.

Mark looked over at George as if he was crazy, "Or we can just pour this delicious spaghetti over the ladies and watch them wrestle in it!" Mark suggested seriously.

"I'm all for that!" Alex joked cockily as he nudged Mark Sloan's arm and mumbled something probably perverted to him because Mark bursted out laughing.

Bailey glared at the two of them, "You nasties." She muttered.

"That'd be fun! The party I mean." Callie nodded to her girlfriend, "We should have a little party."

"Sure, but I think I will make something else. How can I compete with Meredith's delicious Spaghetti?" Arizona asked the table nervously. She could feel her palms sweating as each second passed, and she could also see Meredith sitting on the other end of the table looking down at her food seriously. Arizona could tell she was putting the pieces together.

The silence was interrupted, thankfully, by the chief walking into the conference room.

"Something smells delicious!" The chief smiled as he began to serve himself some pasta.

"Meredith made it, sir." George added.

"Is it safe?" The chief joked as he took a seat next to Miranda Bailey.

"Well, we haven't keeled over yet." Bailey replied.

The chief laughed out in amusement and took a bite of the spaghetti. After a couple chews he nodded his head and began pointing his fork at Meredith.

"I know this spaghetti. Who can forget this spaghetti." The chief grinned as he began twirling another fork full. Just then it seemed as though something dawned on the chief because he turned to face Arizona and pointed the fork at her, "Zona, didn't you-"

"...need to check on a patient, Yes, thank you for reminding me!" Arizona quickly jumped in as she hopped up from her seat.

"Where you going?" Callie asked in confusion.

Arizona placed her hand on Callie's shoulder as she leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I just need to check on something, and I will be back in a jiffy."

"Alright." Callie nodded with a wrinkled forehead still.

* * *

"The spaghetti recipe was your recipe wasn't it?" Meredith asked softly as she walked up behind Arizona.

Arizona nodded and turned around to face Meredith. "Like I said, Mom was always working, and Erica was off doing her own thing, so I needed to feed the two of us. The spaghetti was your favorite, so I had plenty of times to perfect it." Arizona smiled softly.

Meredith laughed, "That's why there were so many scratches. I couldn't tell what was what."

Arizona shrugged, "It came out great."

"Thanks." Meredith grinned, "So we're not coming out that we're sisters?"

"I think I should tell Callie first. She might not take it too well considering her ex is my sister." Arizona muttered.

"Right, well you better do it quickly. You don't want her to find out on her own. That will not be good." Meredith warned.

"Thanks for the advice, Mom." Arizona replied back sarcastically.

* * *

A couple hours later, Arizona stood at one of the nurses station and she couldn't help but overhear that there was some sort of huge commotion down in the neuro-department, and not even 3 seconds later he pager beeped, "911-Neuro". She sighed and shut her chart close and began on her way to the Neuro-department. As soon as she reached the floor as noticed a lot of the nurses and doctors standing around looking into one of the rooms from afar. Among the crowd she noticed her girlfriend.

"Calliope, what's the commotion? I got a 911 from the chief." Arizona asked breathlessly as he walked up to her.

"That's funny that he would page you. It's Ellis Grey. She's not exactly your line of work." Callie joked softly.

Arizona froze in her spot, unable to move. "Yeah... it was probably a mistake." Arizona replied numbly. Just then Meredith ran past the two of them, giving Arizona a quick glance, and entered her mother's room. As the door opened Ellis Grey locked eye's with Arizona, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Zona! Zona!" Ellis shouts were heard loudly, and soon muffled as Meredith slammed the door shut.

"Did she just..." Callie trailed off in confusion.

"um..." Arizona was still in way too much shock to respond, and the only thing that came out was, "Yeah."

"Do you know her?" Callie asked in surprise.

"I must've worked with her a long time ago." Arizona shrugged.

Callie shook her head slightly, "You don't work with Ellis Grey and just forget."

"I know, but I've worked with a lot of people." Arizona tried defending herself.

"She called you Zona. The chief called you Zona earlier too." Callie pointed out.

"I told you the first night I met you that everyone calls you Zona or Zonie." Arizona shrugged.

"You said family and friends. The chief is neither."

"I've known the chief since I was a kid, so maybe he mentioned me in passing to Ellis Grey, and she recognized me or something."

Callie looked over at Arizona in confusion, "I highly doubt that."

Arizona turned her head to Callie. "Look, I don't know! I'm just as much confused as you are. The brain is mysterious territory. Who knows how she knows my name," Arizona snapped as she turned and walked away in the opposite direction. She needed quiet. That was exactly what she needed.

**TBC...**


	6. Apologize

**Chapter 6: Apologize**

* * *

**  
**

Arizona went home that night and couldn't get one ounce of sleep. She laid in bed tossing and turning, rethinking the whole day through and the day her mother kicked her out. Memories replayed in her head as she shut her eyes tight. She replayed all of it in her head and tried to figure out where she went wrong. What she did wrong to have deserved this chaos in her life. Then again, she also knew it was partly her fault because not telling Callie the truth was wrong. She knew it, but she also knew that if she DID tell Callie that Erica, her ex who left her, was her very own sister, it would complicate things. Not just complicate things, maybe even destroy it. Keeping things from people never turned out good in the end, she was sure of that, and she tried to avoid as much as possible in her life. Although, in this particular situation she felt she had no choice because she didn't want to ruin the good thing she had going with Callie. After hours of head pounding thinking, she finally decided that she was going to come clean to Callie and spill her guts. She at least owed her that much. With that being her goal for the next day, she finally felt she could get a little bit of sleep, so she slowly closed her eyes and...

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Ugh," Arizona groaned as she rolled over and slammed her alarm clock shut. _Perfect_, she thought. Not only did she get a wink of sleep, she was also confessing everything to Callie, running the risk of ruining one of the best relationships she ever had, and to top it all off, her mother, who she had not spoken to in over two decades was in the same hospital as her. Arizona sighed and concluded that the world was out to get her. She knew that was such a drastic thing to say, but it was so so true. So, so, true.

Arizona slowly climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom where she began brushing her teeth and washing her face. She looked like crap, she had to admit. Her hair was unruly, her eyes were red with bags underneath them, and she swears she gained a few wrinkles and a couple gray hairs in the past 24 hours.

She laughed sarcastically to herself and told herself in the mirror, "You won't even worry about telling Calliope about Erica. She'll dump you the second she sees you."

* * *

"Calliope!" Arizona called out to her from across the parking lot, and tried jogging up to her, but she was completely exhausted and ended up looking like a drunk man trying to run from the cops.

"Hey, Hun" Callie greeted her girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek, "You feeling alright?"

"Feeling great." Arizona nodded trying to put up a smile, "Why do I look like crap?" Arizona asked in worry.

"No, you always look beautiful, you just look a little under the weather, that's all." Callie shrugged putting her arm around Arizona and pulling her close into her has they walked into the hospital.

"I feel fine. I'm just having a bad morning. You know how that goes." Arizona joked as she tucked a couple of her blonde curls behind her ear. She didn't feel like putting much effort into her hair this morning so it was pulled back into a messy pony tail, while her make up was mostly the same make up from the night before.

"Yeah, I've had a few of those." Callie smiled softly at her girlfriend, "Maybe we can make it up tonight." Callie winked.

"Yeah, sure, that's sounds nice, but before that, I really need to talk to you about something..." Arizona told Callie seriously with pleading eyes.

Callie looked over in worry. She knew that nothing ever good started with, 'I need to talk.' Callie bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, but can we talk during lunch, because I have a surgery to get to."

"No that's fine. We'll talk at lunch." Arizona agreed as she looked down at her feet.

Callie picked up her chin with her finger and smiled at Arizona, "You sure you're okay?" Arizona nodded, "Are we okay?"

Arizona put a small smile on, "Yeah, we're great."

"Great," Callie grinned widely, leaned in to kiss Arizona, then walked off in the opposite direction. This was going to be hard, Arizona concluded.

"Zona!" Meredith literally sprinted over to Arizona later that morning and grabbed onto Arizona's arms to keep from falling.

"Mer, slow down there speedy." Arizona joked softly.

Meredith put her hands on her hips and began breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath.

"Whoa, whoa, just breath." Arizona replied almost amused at the fact that Meredith seemed to be so out of shape.

"I'm- I'm so, so sorry." Meredith apologized frantically.

"Meredith, what's wrong?" Arizona asked in confusion.

"It's just that, Mom's lucid, and the chief was telling me how it's a gift, and how it comes along very rarely. He's right, you know. It's been a year and a half since she was lucid like this, so I knew that this was a chance to reconnect." Meredith bit her lip and stopped talking.

"Meredith, what did you do?" Arizona asked strongly.

"I called Erica." Meredith looked down at her feet, while all of the air in Arizona's chest suddenly left her body. It was just like the moment the previous day where her mouth was numb, and her body was paralyzed. "Arizona say something, I'm sorry, but she had a right to know."

Arizona nodded in a very zombie like manner, "You're right. It's fine. Erica had a right to know, she had more than a right to know." Arizona gave Meredith a fake reassuring smile, "So when does she get here, tomorrow? Tomorrow night?" Arizona asked hopefully.

"Have I said how sorry I am?" Meredith asked in a small tiny voice. "She's here. She got here about an hour ago."

"Meredith!" Arizona shrieked. "I was finally going to tell Callie at lunch today!"

"Well, it's almost lunch. I will make sure Callie goes straight to the cafeteria. She's in OR 3, right? Erica is in Mom's room, so it's no where in sight of each other." Meredith promised.

"I'm going to go now, and just think about how I am going to explain this." Arizona said softly as she turned and walked away. "How did this all turn out to be a mess?" Arizona asked herself.

"I'm sorry, Zona." Meredith called after her as she began walking in the direction of the OR, except she decided to take the long way and check in on Erica and her Mom first. As she passed the room she noticed that it was the Chief in there now, not Erica.

"Shit." Meredith muttered as she took of in a sprint towards the OR.

* * *

Arizona walked into the cafeteria and grabbed an apple and found a table to one of the farthest corners of the room. She bit into her apple and should could feel her hands trembling with nerves. She heard a group of nurses walking into he cafeteria and the noise of them caused her to look up and lock eyes with another blonde-headed, blue-eyed doctor: Erica Hahn. She was sitting two tables down looking straight at her with curiosity, like she didn't know if it was the right person or not. Arizona quickly looked down at her apple and prayed to god she ignored her and returned to their mothers room. God obviously was not listening to her, because about 30 seconds later she felt the presence of Erica right next to her. She looked up slowly and locked eyes with the sister who caused her so much trouble in her life.

"Zona?" Erica asked skeptically.

"Hey Erica." Arizona responded cooly. Arizona smacked her head internally. _Yeah, that was smooth_, Arizona thought to herself. She hadn't seen her sister, in 20 years, and all she had to say was, "Hey Erica." As if it was someone she saw yesterday.

"Wow, uh. What are you doing here?" Erica asked in surprise.

Arizona looked at her sister as if she was stupid and pointed to the white coat, "I work here." _One point for me,_ Arizona thought.

"Right, right. I'm just in shock." Erica responded, "It's been awhile."

"Twenty or so years." Arizona nodded.

"So you're a doctor." Erica stated in shock. Too much shock for Arizona's liking. To her it felt as if Erica expected her to be something less.

"Surgeon actually." Arizona shot back. _Two points for me._

"Specialty?"

"PEDS." Arizona replied when something caught her eye. It was Callie walking into the Cafeteria with Meredith looking as if she was trying to stall, and that's when Callie noticed Erica. Arizona saw her forehead wrinkle in confusion as she briskly walked in their direction.

"Erica." Callie stated in shock, "You're back."

"I'm not back, I'm just here to make sure my mom's alright." Erica replied curtly.

"But you're back. You're here, walking the halls. I didn't know you were here..." Callie trailed off.

"Like I said, it's just a family thing. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." Erica replied with no emotion. That made Callie a bit furious. Erica's the one that left her. She has no right to be mad, but Callie brushed off the feeling of anger, because she knew that Erica was just stressed out about her mom.

"I hope she's doing well." Callie said helplessly as she turned to look at Arizona with a shocked expression. Arizona could only guess that Erica took as a look for wanting introduction, because if Erica would've known what really was going on, she wouldn't have been so quick to do so.

"Oh, sorry, this is Arizona Grey, that's Callie Torres." Erica introduced the two as she ran her hand through her hair due to the awkward situation of Callie and herself.

"Arizona Robbins." Meredith corrected, jumping into the conversation.

"Arizona Robbins?" Erica asked in disbelief, and for a second Arizona thought she was going to congratulate her for being such a renowned surgeon, but boy was she wrong. "You changed your last name?"

"Grey?" Callie turned to Arizona and stared her straight in the eye, begging for an explanation.

"Erica's my sister." Arizona whispered softly. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but the time never came up, and I-"

"You're sister?" Callie asked.

"Erica, Meredith, and I are sisters. Technically Erica is our half sister, but sister nonetheless. I guess that makes me sisters with Lexie also..." Arizona rambled as she looked into Callie's eyes begging for forgiveness.

"This whole time, you didn't think that maybe I would like to know that piece of information?" Callie asked on the verge of tears.

"I was afraid you would get upset or something." Arizona admitted.

"I wouldn't care if Erica was your sister. You can't help who you're family is, but you can help but be honest. Something you weren't with me." Callie replied forcefully.

"I was planning on telling you at lunch today. That's what I needed to talk-" Arizona was cut off my Callie putting up her hand.

"I told you I wasn't ready for this, but you said we had something special, and I believed you. I trusted you. I trusted you when I couldn't trust anyone else, and you broke that." Callie whispered to Arizona through her watery eyes.

"Calliope..." Arizona's shoulder's dropped helplessly as she watched Callie storm out of the cafeteria.

"Zona." Meredith whispered comfortingly, "I'm sorry, I tried-"

"Don't worry about it, It's my fault." Arizona replied as she wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheek. Meredith frowned and pulled her sister into a tight hug as she broke down in her arms.

"You're with Callie?" Erica broke their moment in with a hint of disgust. "My Callie?"

"She stopped being your Callie the second you walked out on her, and she stopped being my Calliope the moment I decided to keep the truth from her. Just stay away from me, Erica. You've done enough damage in my life as it is. Oh and by the way, I think it's pretty hypocritical that you were so prejudice towards me in high school, and now all of a sudden your an open gay. I hope you go to hell." Arizona shouted to her sister.

Erica's face fell, "Zona, I'm really sorry about that. I felt so awful for the things I said, and the things I made Mom do." Erica confessed.

"Mom had a mind of her own. She wasn't your puppet." Arizona replied back.

"I've gone to therapy sessions for the past couple years, because of how awful I felt. I truly think I've become a better person." Erica replied honestly.

"Well..." Arizona let out a sarcastic laugh, "I think that's fantastic! I am so glad you are happy with your life now." Arizona rolled her eyes and walked out of the cafeteria in tears. Meredith turned to look at Erica sadly.

"They really do love each other, so please just let them work this out." Meredith begged her eldest sister.

"I will, I'm just really shocked..." Erica bit her lip.

"Are you alright?" Meredith asked.

"I'm fine. I just hope Callie is happy..." Erica paused, "and Zona too."

"Are you happy?" Meredith asked curiously.

Erica turned to look Meredith in the eyes and smiled softly, "Let's just say I met someone in New York who makes me feel like I'm worth something."

"I'm happy, you're happy," Meredith responded honestly, "Now, are you going to help make them happy?" Meredith asked.

"Is it right to intervene?"

Meredith shrugged, "Probably not, but we should anyways."

Erica silently nodded in agreement.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Tears & Rain

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Tears & Rain**

* * *

Meredith and Erica walked solemnly into their mothers room and crashed down into the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Meredith had been working at the hospital for many years now, and she never really had taken the time to actually sit in one of them, and now that she was, she felt bad for any family member. Not only was their loved one sick, but they also had to sick on uncomfortable chairs. Meredith shook her head, the chief was going to have to do some remodeling.

Erica and Meredith were both feeling a little down at the fact that their sister was so unhappy. Meredith felt that if she had pressure Arizona more into telling Callie, she would have and none of this chaos would occur. On the other hand, she also knew that the decision was Arizona's completely, and nothing she said would've changed her opinion. Erica was feeling the worst, however. She felt that the entire thing was her fault, because if she had not have ratted Arizona out back in high school, they might've still been the close sisters (Well, to be perfectly honest, they weren't close, but they were civil) they were when they were younger, and Arizona would've probably had a stable successful relationship with Callie.

"Was I seeing things, or did I see someone who vaguely resembled Arizona?" Ellis asked breaking their silence.

"You were probably seeing things..." Erica lied to her mother as she saw Meredith glance over in her direction.

"That's a first. How are things with your life, Erica?" Ellis questioned her daughter as she sat up straighter in her bed.

Erica shrugged, "It's been alright. I've been nominated for the Harper Avery a couple times."

"And you haven't won?"

Erica shook her head, "Not yet, but hopefully, one day I will."

"Well..." Ellis shrugged, "At least you're using my maiden name. It's Meredith here that has to live up to my expectations." Ellis gave Meredith a tight smile, in which Meredith fakely returned.

"Meredith, you've been avoiding me." Ellis simply stated.

"I- um- I-" Meredith paused looking up at her mother, lost at words.

"What did I tell you all about stuttering when you were younger?" Ellis asked sharply.

"It makes you appear weak." Erica mumbled.

"And what did I say about mumbling under your breath?" Ellie scolded.

"Look, Mom, I haven't been avoiding you, I just don't know what to say to you." Meredith jumped in before Erica could respond.

"No need to explain." Ellis held up her hand at Meredith, and continued, "I understand that as a child, growing up with myself as a mother was probably difficult."

"You were a fantastic mother," Erica piped in trying to comfort her mother who looked a little distressed at the fact her youngest daughter had been avoiding her.

"Maybe for you and Arizona, but you also grew up with Thatcher as a father helping out. Meredith grew up with just me, and I am willing to admit, I wasn't "Mother of the Year" material. I'm sorry, Meredith." Ellis apologized.

Meredith shook her head softly at her mother and then turned to Erica, "I can't do this. I can't sit here in the same room with this woman. We've never been good enough for her, and we never will be. She wants extraordinary daughters and in her eyes, we're ordinary. We'll have her voice nagging us at the back of our heads telling us we're not good enough until the day she dies, and I am afraid, even then it won't go away. I can't sit here with her now that I know what Zona went through because of her, and I don't know how you can." Meredith quickly sat from her chair and walked out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. Erica quickly jumped up from her seat and took off after her sister.

"Meredith," Erica called after her as she took off down the hallways, trying to catch up to her youngest sister. "Meredith," Erica pulled her arm and turned her around to face her. "Look at me."

"If it wasn't for me, she would've never known about Zona, and Zona would've been able to stay, and who knows how things would've been now. Blame me, Meredith. If it was not for me, you would've had an amazing childhood. Before Zona left she took such great care of you, and afterward... I'm sorry. Just blame me." Erica pleaded.

"I do blame you, Erica!" Meredith shouted, "But your my sister, and you were still young, and you were confused! She was our mother, for god-sake. She's supposed to love us, no matter what. That type of love is supposed to be unconditional. Why are you defending her? Seriously, after all you have been through, all we have been through; I thought that this whole sucking up to Mom would've ended, but your still the same Erica you were back then." Meredith threw back at her as she furiously pulled her arm from Erica's grasp and continued on down the hallway.

"Meredith," Erica called after hopelessly as her shoulders dropped in defeat.

* * *

Mark walked into the doctors lounge with a happy strut. Today couldn't have been any better for him, first and foremost, Lexie Grey had decided to move in with him on the condition that one day they would get married and have a family. Now, years ago, the thought of being a father would've scared the pants off of him, but now, he was thrilled. Then, a kid who had his face smashed when he was in a car accident came into the hospital asking him to do the surgery for him, pro-bono. Now, that he is dating Lexie, and treating her nicely, the nurses at taken a great liking to him, so they were all thrilled to help. Nothing would bring him down today. That is, until he saw his best friend crying softly on the couch as she looked out the window at the falling rain.

"Callie?" Mark asked softly as he slowly made his way the couch. Sure he had seen a couple of Callie break down's but he had to admit, this looked like the breaking point.

"Mark." She turned to face Mark and her face crumbled completely as she broke down into sobs.

Mark quickly went to her side and sat down next to her on the couch, taking her into his arms and whispering comforting words into her ear, just like a best friend should. 20 minutes later, and five 911's on his pager, which didn't really matter to him at the moment, he decided to see if she had calmed down enough for him to get some answers for this horrific break down.

"Callie, you have to tell me what's wrong." Mark whispered softly as he lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes, but she just shook her head out of his hand and returned her gaze to her hands. "Come on, Callie, you can trust me."

With those seven words, Callie collapsed into his arms once again, soaking his shirt with her moist tears. "I- I- can't trust anyone." Callie hiccuped into his chest.

"You can trust me, Callie, you know that. I'm always here for you." Mark told her honestly.

Callie pulled back and wiped her tears furiously, "I kn- know you are, b-but, Arizona.." Callie couldn't continue anymore because she fell against Mark and all he felt was her body shaking due to her violent sobs. That's when it dawned on him what was going on. That Arizona girl had broken his best friends heart. Sure, Mark looked like a guy who wouldn't get involved, but when someone messes with Callie, it was going down. He didn't care if Arizona was woman. It didn't matter to him one bit. He was furious.

"What did she do to you, Callie?" Mark asked softly.

"Erica- Erica's back." Callie managed to mumbled coherently.

"What's she doing back?" Mark asked in confusion as he leaned closer to Callie's head so that he could hear her speak.

"Ellis Grey is lucid, and Meredith called her, because she's her sister, and all..." Callie hiccuped, "...Arizona and Meredith are sisters too." Callie told him incoherently.

Mark froze, trying to figure out if Callie said what he thought she said. "Sisters?" Was all that he could manage to ask, while Callie simply nodded, letting her face crumble as new tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Does that mean that Erica and Arizona..." Mark didn't even have to finish his sentence, because the sounds of Callie's sobs growing harder gave him the confirmation he needed. "And you're upset because she never told you." Mark stated softly.

Callie nodded softly as she sat up again on the couch and looked Mark straight in the eye, "Am I overreacting about this?" Callie asked softly. Mark could see the hurt in her eyes and all we wanted to do was hug her and hire one of his trashy one night stands to come beat Arizona up, because he'd never hit a girl, as much as he wanted to at the moment.

"You are not overreacting. You're hurt." Mark whispered softly as he pulled her into him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It hurts so bad. I really thought I was falling for her, and she just hid something so big from me." Callie whispered as silent tears trickled down her face.

"I know. I know." Mark whispered as his pager went off for the 6th time.

"Mark, you should really take that. You're going to get fired." Callie mumbled softly, but Mark shook his head and stood his ground.

"There is no other place I need to be but here. Dr. Rogers will be fine without me." Mark told Callie honestly. Callie smiled weakly up at him and sighed as she settled in his arms.

"Thanks, Mark. I couldn't ask for a better best friend." Callie whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hey," Erica said softly as she entered the small corridor filled with cots that the interns slept on. Arizona was sitting silently at one all the way at the back looking out the window at the rain trickling down the glass, just as Callie had been doing. Arizona looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and ignored it and returned her gaze back to the rain.

"It never stops raining, huh?" Erica commented as she noticed Arizona run a finger under her eye, as if she was trying to catch a tear. "You alright?" Erica slapped herself inwardly. What kind of question was that to ask in a situation like this.

Arizona's head spun around in her direction and Erica received a cold glare, "What do you want with me?" Arizona asked.

"I honestly didn't know you were down here. If I did, I would've let you have your space." Erica replied softly.

"What are you doing down here, then?" Arizona asked sharply with venom dripping from her voice.

"Same reason you are: to think." Erica replied honestly as she slowly sat on a cot that stood three away from Arizona's.

"Well, I'm done, so I will give you your space..." Arizona trailed off as she hopped off her cot and began to walked past Erica, but Erica grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Please, talk to me." Erica begged.

Arizona sighed and turned to face Erica, "About what?" She asked impatiently. "What could we possible have to talk about?"

Erica bit her lip trying to think of what to say. Honestly, she didn't think Arizona would give her the time of day, so she didn't have anything prepared. She had a billion things running through her head, but not one of them was able to make it out of her mouth, so Arizona stood there for a few moments in silence waiting for a response. Finally, when Erica could not come up with one, she rolled her eyes, turned around, and continued her way out.

When Erica saw that Arizona had reached the door and was about the walk through she yelled, "I want to talk about how sorry I am."

Arizona paused at the door, and without turning she replied, "You already said sorry. I can't see what else we have to discuss."

"There is a lot we need to talk about, Zona." Erica told her softly, her voice cracking at the end.

"When you come up with something to talk about, I'll be waiting. Until then, leave me the hell alone." Arizona told her coldly before pushing the door open and walking out.

* * *

**  
**

**TBC**

**REVIEW :D**


	8. Never Enough

**Never Enough**

"Zona." Ellis whispered when she looked up later that night and noticed her middle child standing in her doorway. It was already late and Erica had returned to her hotel room while Meredith returned to her home. After the moment of shock washed away, her face turned cold, "You know what I say about standing in doorways."

"I honestly don't care what you say, mother." Arizona muttered cooly as she took a step into the room. She honestly didn't know what she was doing there. She didn't owe anything to Ellis, but she figured, it couldn't hurt to go. Ellis would probably forget her by the end of the night anyways.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman, Zona." Ellis whispered softly. Arizona shook her head in frustrations. She honestly did not understand this woman. One minute, she was a cold-hearted bitch, and the next she was telling her how beautiful she was. She wondered why Richard never got her brain scanned for any neurological problems.

"I see you're a doctor." Ellis commented motioning toward the white lab coat she wore over her navy blue scrubs. Arizona shoved her hands into her pocket and nodded absently.

"Field?" Ellis questioned in curiosity.

Arizona grabbed her name tag and threw it onto Ellis' lap. Ellis lifted the plastic name tag from her lap and read it carefully. Her eyes slowly traveled from the name tag back up to Arizona, only to be met with Arizona's cold withering stare. "You're a surgeon."

"Just like my mommy." Arizona replied sarcastically.

"You're the head of Pediatrics." Arizona simply nodded.

"That is highly competitive." Ellis noted.

"I'm a hard worker."

Ellis nodded silently, "I see you changed your last name. Robbins?"

"Linda Robbins." Arizona supplied as she took a seat on the chair at the foot of her mother's hospital bed.

"World Renowned Pediatric Surgeon?" Ellie asked curiously.

Arizona nodded softly, "Yeah she taught a summer seminar my first year of Medical School. I met her in a coffee shop after one of her presentations. We got to talking and we found that we were great assets to each other."

"How so?"

"She never had a child, and I never had a mother. She taught me not only about the field of pediatrics, but she also taught me a lot about myself."

"She's gay, am I right?" Ellis asked coldly.

"Yes, she is." Arizona whispered.

"I see. You slept your way to the top."

Arizona's blank stare quickly turned angry. "No, Mom, I didn't. She's almost your age. Plus, I have some dignity, unlike yourself. Yes, she is gay, and yes, we grew close, but she was my guidance. She was more of a mom to me than you ever were." Arizona quickly wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. When she walked in that room minuets earlier, she promised herself she would not cry.

"I see." Ellis nodded. "Are you mar-..." Ellis trailed off, "Do you have a-." Ellis looked down at her hands not knowing what to say.

"You mean do I have a significant other?" Arizona asked. Ellis nodded.

"Yeah," A small smile escaped Arizona's lips, "I do. Her name is Calliope, and..."

"Does she understand the demands of your career?" Ellis cut her off.

"Yeah, she does, she's actually a surgeon too. She's really fantastic and for the first time in my life, I feel really content. Everything in my life suddenly makes sense. I know that sounds so cheesy, but, I can't explain it." Arizona sighed. "She just makes everything so much more meaningful, you know what I mean?" Arizona whispered softly looking up at her mom with a small smile.

"What happened to you? Ellis asked harshly.

"I-" Arizona's jaw dropped not knowing what to say.

"You used to be strong. I know I wasn't the best mother, but I did raise you to be a strong woman. Imagine my disappointment when I wake up and find that you are no more than ordinary." Ellis shouted. "You were supposed to live up to my legacy. You and your sisters. They're getting there, but you.. It's bad enough that you're... you're..." Ellis looked away as she motioned over to Arizona with her hands.

"I'm what?" Arizona asked angrily, "Say it mom."

"I'm not going to say it." Ellis shook her head.

"That I'm gay? Mom? It's bad enough that I'm gay? Forget the fact that I am surgeon. Forget the fact that I am a successful independent woman. Forget the fact that I am head of the pediatric surgical wing. Forget the fact that I am actually a happy human being. I cannot live up to my mothers legacy because I'm gay." Arizona bitterly laughed aloud. "You haven't changed one bit. Not one fucking bit!" Arizona yelled getting up from her chair. "I am a human being just like Meredith and Erica. Something that is remarkable we were able to achieve with you as a mother. You are the most robotic, unloving person on this earth, and I hope you go straight to hell." Arizona shook her head.

"Arizona." She heard a mans voice from the doorway.

"I'm not surprised, but a part of me hoped that when I walked in that door tonight, you had a change of heart. A part of me hoped that you would apologize and except me for who I am. I want you to except me for who I have become. I want you to be able to get to know me, for me. I am a good person!" Arizona yelled, not even caring that her face was beat red or that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Arizona." The voice whispered again as she felt arms on her shoulders.

"No!" She shouted as she got up but continued looking at her mother. "You're my mother! You are supposed to love me unconditionally no matter what. Why can't you understand that? Why don't you understand that I needed you back then. I needed my mom. I'm not going to lie, mother. I am disappointed, but I'll be fine. I've been fine my entire life with you, and I will be fine now. I don't need you." Arizona yelled as tears poured from her eyes. She felt the arms around her pull her out of the room, and she didn't have the strength to fight back. She wished they were Calliope's, but knew the second they touched her, they weren't. She didn't mind though, she was just glad someone was holding her as she cried.

After she blinked her vision clear, she noticed that it was none other than Derek Shepard gazing down at her with a worried expression. "You alright?" He asked softly.

"I-" hiccup, "I'm fine." Arizona pushed her body away from Derek.

"You don't look fine, you look-" Derek was cut off with the sound of a code blue. They both looked up at noticed nurses rushing into her mother's room. "I'll be right back. Stay there." Derek whispered as he took off in a spring toward Ellis' hospital room. Arizona saw him lift up the paddles and begin shocking her mother.

Arizona stood there watching for what seemed like hours as they tried to revive her mother, but nothing seemed to work. After about 8 minutes, Derek looked up at the computer monitors and sighed, "Time of Death..." Arizona's body went cold.

Derek looked out the room and noticed Arizona turning around. "Arizona!" He shouted and before he could catch up to her, she was gone.

* * *

Callie jumped at the sound of the doorbell. It was nearly midnight, and Cristina was working a late night shift, so she was all at the apartment by herself. She wasn't really afraid or anything, but it was the first time being alone at night for a very long time.

Callie sat her bowl of ice cream on the kitchen table and got up to look outside the window of her apartment building. Since she knew there was a very good chance the person at the door was Arizona, she wanted to check before she answered the door. Sure enough, she saw Arizona's car parked right next to her own. Callie shut the windows before returning back to her seat at the couch.

The last thing she wanted to do at that moment was come face to face with Arizona.


	9. Maybe

**Maybe**

The persistent knocking on the door made Callie gave in and answer it. As she swung the door open, she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Arizona, I'm really not in the mood."

"I know..." Arizona sniffled, "And, I'm really sorry for coming over like this. Normally, I wouldn't do something like this. I would give you time and space, but... I just-," Arizona's face crumbled as the tears began to flow again.

Callie's heart broke and all of her anger had dissipated. "Arizona," Callie whispered as she enveloped Arizona into her arms, "What's wrong? Come inside." Callie whispered as she led Arizona into her bedroom. "Hon, breath." Callie whispered as she sat at the edge of the bed with her. "Talk to me."

Arizona just shook her head and buried it into the crook of Callie's neck, "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are," Callie whispered soothingly, "But you're scaring me so, just take a deep breath."

"I just- I just- need you to hold me tonight. Please Calliope. Will you just hold me? Please." Arizona sobbed.

"Yeah, of course." Callie placed a kiss on her temple as they laid back onto the bed and crawled under the blankets. Callie reached over and pulled Arizona closer into her embrace, "Everything will be okay." Callie whispered.

Callie wiped the tears that continued to fall from Arizona's face, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth." Arizona whispered as her hiccups began to go away.

"No, I'm sorry I overreacted." Callie mumbled as she pulled Arizona in closer to her, "From now on, we'll be honest with each other, okay?"

Arizona nodded. "My mom died tonight," she mumbled numbly.

"I'm sorry." Callie whispered. "I'm so sorry, Arizona." Callie propped herself up on her elbow and looked down into Arizona's eyes trying to figure out what she was feeling.

"I don't feel anything." Arizona stated as looked directly back into Callie's brown eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Callie asked softly as she leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead.

Arizona shook her head slowly, "No. I just want to lay here with you."

"Okay." Callie whispered.

* * *

Arizona got up the next morning and began getting ready for work. She tiptoed out of the bathroom and walked over to her dresser where he ID, keys, and purse laid. She quietly picked it up and turned around to walked out the door. She reached for the knob and slowly opened the door, but it creaked loudly.

"Arizona." Callie stirred as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Arizona's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Where are you going?" Callie asked in confusion.

"Work." Arizona replied simply with a shrug.

"Arizona, your mother just-" Callie trailed off, "Come back to bed. The chief will understand."

"I'm fine." Arizona smiled softly, "My Mother died, yes, but that's fine. She was a-" Arizona shook her head. She wasn't ready to explain to Callie. Not yet. "I just need to work, today. Please." Arizona pleaded.

"Okay." Callie whispered with a small nod, "Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, I'm fine, and I can certainly drive myself," Arizona replied firmly but added a smile at the end to make sure Callie knew she wasn't upset with her.

"I'm off for the day, but I was planning on heading in later to check up on some patients. I'll call you." Callie told her softly.

"Okay." Arizona nodded.

* * *

"Brooke Hamilton. Age 17. Came in after a car accident. Already contacted the parents. She's from Louisiana, and they should be here in six hours or so." The nurse told Arizona.

"What was a 17 year old doing all the way up here?" Arizona mumbled to herself as she began checking the teenager out.

"Wanted to see the rain," the teen mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly.

"She's conscious." Arizona smiled, "Hi Brooke, I'm Dr. Robbins, but you can call me Arizona if you'd like. How are you feeling?" Arizona asked softly.

"Like I just got hit by a bus." Brooke supplied with a smile.

"Let's get you a hospital room, and get some tests done, alright?" Arizona asked sweetly.

"Sounds like a plan, doc." Brooke nodded to the best of her ability.

* * *

"So what do you remember about the accident?" Arizona asked as she looked over the chart at Brooke.

"Not much." Brooke shrugged, "I saw a flash and the next thing I knew my head was getting to know the steering wheel very well," Brooke told her humorously.

"You hit the steering wheel?" Arizona asked in concern.

"Yeah, but I feel fine. Just a little headache. No worries."

"Well, I'm your doctor. I'm supposed to worry." Arizona smiled and turned to the nurse in the room, "Schedule an MRI." The nurses nodded and exited the room.

"So, what is a 17-year old girl doing in Seattle by herself?" Arizona asked as took a seat on the bed cross-legged.

Brooke shrugged, "Parents kicked me out a couple weeks ago. I was kind of expecting it. I already had a car, so I had saved up enough money to get me to New York, but it didn't feel right, and somehow I ended up here."

"Why did your parents kick you out?" Arizona asked softly.

Brooke sighed, "It's complicated."

Arizona nodded understandingly, "I know complicated. Alright, well, I will be back in a few minutes to take you down to your MRI."

"Don't you have nurses to do that sort of thing for you?" Brooke asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm having a crappy day and would much rather spend it with you than my residents," Arizona responded jokingly. "See you in a bit."

* * *

"Hey Bailey, is Meredith Grey here today?" Arizona asked curiously as she approached her at the nurses station.

"Nope, Ellis Grey past away last night, so Meredith Grey took the week off and is getting everything settled out..." Bailey paused and looked up at Arizona, "Hey, shouldn't you be there too?"

"I never had a great relationship with my mother," Arizona informed Bailey.

"You're still their sister, and they need you in a time like this," Bailey told her softly.

Arizona's face got hard, "Just page if Dr. Grey comes in today."

* * *

"So how did it look?" Brooke asked as Arizona and as Arizona pushed her back to her room.

"Looked just fine. You have a rather large brain." Arizona smiled down at Brooke.

"That Doctor Shepard is pretty..." Brooke trailed off searching for the right word.

"Dreamy?" Arizona suggest.

Brooke smiled, "Something like that."

They both fell into a comfortable silence as they entered the room. Arizona helped her out of the wheelchair and into the bed.

"So do you have any siblings?" Arizona asked.

"I have a twin brother, Brad. He's my best friend," Brooke grinned. "What about you?"

Arizona hesitated at first but nodded, "I have two sisters. Older and a younger."

"Do you get along with them?" Brooke asked.

"I get along with my younger one, but I haven't talked much to my older sister since I was in High School."

"That's sad." Brooke commented.

"Yeah, but..." Arizona shrugged, "It's okay. Anyways, I'm going to go and get some paperwork done, and I will be back in an hour or so to check on you, okay?"

"Alright." Brooke agreed as she watched Arizona head for the door. "My parents kicked me out because I'm... because I had... a girlfriend." Brooke whispered softly.

Arizona's stomach dropped as she looked back at the young girl. "I'm sorry," Arizona whispered.

"It was hard at first, but I'm okay. The hardest part was leaving Brad. He wanted to leave with me, but I couldn't let him do that. It's our senior year and he's one of the most amazing quarterbacks our high school has seen. Colleges from all over want him, so he needed to stay. I couldn't be selfish." Brooke shrugged.

Arizona nodded in understanding, "That must be hard."

"It is, but I'm doing okay..." Brooke paused and looked around the hospital, "minus the whole hospital thing."

Arizona opened her mouth to speak but her beeper went off, so she looked down and noticed it was Callie.

"You can take it. I am sure it's important."

"It's just..." Arizona smiled softly as she looked out the window that overlooked the nurses station. "See that woman over there? The one paging me." Arizona asked while pointing at Callie who was messing with her pager and laughing with Mark Sloan.

"Next to Dr. Hunky?" Brooke asked.

"Dr. McSteamy, but close enough," Arizona joked, "She's my girlfriend." Arizona admitted with a small smile.

"Really?" Brooke's eyebrows rose, "She's hot."

Arizona threw her head back and laughed, "Yeah, she is." Arizona paused and looked back at Brooke, "I know it seems like the end of the world right now, but you'll get through this."

"How do you know?" Brooke's voice cracked.

"Because I had a less than stellar Mom just like your parents and she kicked me out around the same age you are now. It was hard, but I made it through and went to college and med school. You just have to work hard," Arizona whispered.

Brooke nodded softly, "I'm sorry"

"Me too, but we'll both be okay, Brooke," Arizona smiled softly. "And you know how I know?"

"How?" Brooke asked.

"Because we're good people, Brooke, and while bad things happen to good people. Really good things come along, and when they do, it overshadows all the horrible things that have happened." Arizona smiled as she looked back at Callie who was playfully slapping Mark on the shoulder.

"You think so?" Brooke asked unsurely.

"I know so."

"Hi." Callie poked her head inside the room awkwardly, "Do you mind if I steal Dr. Robbins just for a moment?"

"Go right ahead." Brooke smiled.

"Thanks." Callie grinned as she motioned for Arizona to go out into the hallway.

Arizona walked out of the room, "Hey."

"Hi, sorry to bug you at work, but I talked to the chief and..."

"Calliope," Arizona sighed.

"No hear me out," Callie grinned, "He agreed to give us both a week off so that we can just relax and go on a vacation. We just need to get away." Callie told her softly.

"I can't, Calliope, I've got Brooke as a patient today," Arizona told her as she motioned into the room.

"I know, but I checked her chart, and she seems perfectly fine. Just some bumps and bruises," Callie replied.

"But she's still my patient, and I think I'm really getting through to her..." Arizona was cut off by Callie taking her hands into her own.

"Arizona, I understand that you are dedicated to your patients, and it's one of the many many reasons why I fell in love with you, but right now, I honestly think you just need a weekend away. I called Addison, and we can stay with her for the week, and just relax at the beach. This will be good for the both of us." Callie smiled softly at the end.

Arizona sighed, "Fine. Okay. Alright, let me tell Brooke, and then I'll meet you at the apartment to pack."

"Alright," Callie nodded as she watched Arizona walk back into Brooke's room.

"Hey Brooke, I read over your scans again, and they look great, so I am going to transfer you over to Dr. McAllister, he's a pediatric doctor here at the hospital. He's really fun, and if you ask him to do some magic tricks, he will do them." Arizona smiled as she wrote down some notes on her chart.

"You're not my doctor anymore?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"I'm taking a personal week off, but I'm going to leave my cell number so that you can reach me if you need anything. I mean it, Brooke, anything at all. I'm here for you. Even if it's 3 in the morning," Arizona smiled.

"Thanks, Arizona."

"and I'll try and stop by when your parents arrive, okay?" Arizona asked softly.

"Alright, I hope everything is okay." Brooke nodded as she accepted the piece of paper holding Arizona's cell. "So, see you later?"

Arizona nodded, "See you later."

* * *

"I'm actually excited for this," Arizona grinned, "a week of fun in the sun, and meeting Addison."

"It's going to be great, babe. It will give you a chance to clear your mind." Callie smiled as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I want to go shopping!" Arizona smiled happily as she jumped onto the bed next to Callie.

"Shopping is a must!" Callie nodded, "And surfing."

"You don't surf," Arizona giggled.

"I know, but we can try, right?"

"We'll try," Arizona nodded as she leaned over and hugged Callie tightly.

Just then the beepers that lay on their dresser went off, "Ugh, I thought you turned those off," Arizona groaned.

"Oh yeah." Callie grinned, "Pagers going off now." Callie told her as she reached over and grabbed them both. "It was yours, by the way."

"Wait, let me check and see what it's for, first," Arizona smiled as she leaned over and reached to take it from Callie.

"Nuh-uh!" Callie shook her head with a smirk, "We're on vacation!"

"I know, but I just want to see," Arizona pouted.

"Nope!" Callie grinned as she quickly laid on them.

Arizona jumped on top of her and began reaching around underneath Callie to find it. After a couple minutes of wrestling, Arizona fell off the bed onto her back with the pager in hand.

"Yes! Victory!" Arizona laughed out loud as she rolled onto her belly to read the page. When she read the text, however, her stomach dropped. "Shit," Arizona mumbled as she got up quickly and reached for her purse.

"What's going?" Callie asked, "We're on vacation, you can't leave," Callie frowned.

"Brooke, 911." Arizona mumbled before running out of the apartment.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Arizona shouted as she walked into the OR where Derek Shepard's hands were inside the skull of Brooke.

"There was a bleed," Derek mumbled as he gazed down at the the brain, completely frozen.

"But, we didn't see it on the MRI," Arizona replied in confusion as she took a step closer to the OR table. "You went through it, and I went through it twice. Even Calliope went through it. There was no bleed," Arizona told him quickly.

"Well we must have missed it," Derek snapped as she threw off his mask and turned off the machines over Brooke.

"What are you doing?" Arizona shouted as she ran over and turned the machines. "Dr. Shepard!"

"It's done, Dr. Robbins. She's brain dead." Derek muttered.

"Brain dead? No! Dr. Shepard, she's not brain dead." Arizona shouted as she began frantically clicking buttons on the machines. All the nurses and staff looked at her sadly.

"Arizona," Derek told her softly as he walked ofter to her and pulled her away from the machines, "It's done." He told her softly.

"No, she was only seventeen!" Arizona cried out.

"I'll let the parents know. They arrive an hour ago. Close her up, Karev." Derek mumbled before walking out of the OR.

She nodded absently before walking back out of the OR. She walked down the Pediatric wing and noticed Dr. Shepard talking to a couple and teenage boy in a conference room. Arizona watched as the boy got up from the table angrily, yelled something to the older couple before storming out of the room.

Arizona doesn't know what possessed her to followed the teenage boy, but she followed him all the way out of the hospital to a bench where he sat crying.

"Brad?" Arizona whispered softly, tilting her head to the side as she looked down at the broken boy.

"Yeah?" He mumbled keeping his gaze down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Arizona whispered as she took a seat.

"Were you one of my sisters doctors?" Brad asks quietly as he looked up at Arizona. Arizona nodded slowly, afraid of what the boy would say next. "Did she hurt any... before.." His voice cracked as he shook his head trying to fight back tears.

"No, no, no." Arizona smiled slightly, "Not at all. She was cracking jokes, and she told me what an amazing brother and football player you were."

Brad shook his head violently, "I was an awful brother. I shouldn't have let them do that to her. I shouldn't have let her go off on her own. I should've been there to protect her. I was her brother," He cried out.

"Brad, listen to me." Arizona took his hands and looked at him in the eye, "She wanted you to go to college and play football and do what you love, Brad." Arizona was not even trying to fight back the tears at this point.

"I hate my parents for this," Brad muttered, "My sister meant everything to me. I would give away all the football scholarships in the world if it meant her being beside me again." He cried, "How am I supposed to go on without my sister?" Brad asked.

Arizona sighed not knowing what to say, "Just remember that she is always watching over you."

"Brad," A voice called from the sidewalk. Arizona and Brad both looked up to see a couple who looked very broken, "Time to go, son."

Brad nodded silently and turned back to Arizona, "Thanks, Dr.-"

"Arizona Robbins. Bye Brad."

"Bye." Brad got up and followed his parents to the parking lot of the hospital. Arizona reached into her pocket and called her first speed dial.

"Arizona, hey, how's everything?" Callie asked quickly.

"Can you come pick me up?" Arizona asked softly. By the sound of her voice, Callie knew immediately something was wrong.

"On my way," Callie hung up the phone and ran out of the apartment as fast as possible.

Within minutes she pulled up in front of the bench that Arizona was sitting at and waved her over. Arizona climbed into the car silently and laid her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Brooke's brain dead. I didn't even wait around to see what they decided."

"I'm so sorry, Arizona. This is all my fault-"

"No, no. It was just... a one in a million chance, I guess." Arizona paused, "It's just, Brad was so broken up. He can't possibly imagine how he can live without his sisters because she was apart of him, you know?"

"Must be so hard." Callie frowned as she kissed Arizona on her forehead.

"Can you take me to Meredith's?" Arizona whispered softly after a few minutes in silence.

"You sure?"

"I need my sisters." Arizona mumbled.

* * *

Callie watched as Arizona climbed out of her car and walked tentatively up the stairs of the porch to Meredith's house. She knocked a few times before the door opened. Erica was standing there in what looked like pajamas with her hair all out of place. Arizona didn't even let her get a word in before throwing her arms around her, letting the tears she had been holding in, shed. Erica tightened her hold on Arizona as she let tears fall also. They stood like that for what seemed like hours until they broke apart and Erica led Arizona inside.

Callie knew they wouldn't be making it to L.A. to see Addison this time, but at least Arizona was gaining her family back slowly but surely.


	10. Time

So sorry for the long wait! I hope it's worth it! :)

**Time**

Arizona pulled out her phone and texted Callie while her sisters were in the kitchen getting some snacks prepared. Everything was running smoothly with her sisters and she wanted to give Callie a heads up so that she could go home. She was more than sure that Callie was parked around the corner worried that Arizona would need her to come pick her up.

_**Hey Babe, don't wait up. I'll be home in the morning. Love, Arizona.**_

Not even a minute later, her phone vibrated. Arizona rolled her eyes and laughed at her textaholic girlfriend. She was more than sure her girlfriend could beat out the 13-year old world champion texter single handedly.

_**You doing okay? I'm going to cancel our plane tickets. Don't worry about anything. Love you too, C.**_

Arizona smiled softly at her caring girlfriend. She didn't know how she got so lucky with Callie. She was caring, compassionate, and everything she could have ever dreamed for in a person, but much much more.

**Don't cancel them. I still want to go. We have the week off, so lets go to L.A. Visit Addison, and then maybe go to Miami?**

"Who are you texting?" Meredith teased Arizona as she came in with three beer bottles in her hands. Meredith had stopped herself in the doorway when she saw Arizona looking at her phone with a wide grin on her face. Even though Meredith hadn't seen Arizona in a long time before their reunion, she knew that Arizona had never been so happy in her life. A person didn't smile like THAT for nothing.

"Calliope," Arizona smiled softly as she accepted one of the beers from Meredith. "Thanks."

"You know, she doesn't let just anybody call her Calliope. In fact, I've never heard ANYBODY call her that. She didn't even tell George for the longest time," Meredith informed Arizona as she nudged her with her elbow, "She really thinks you're special."

"I would hope so," Arizona blushed, "But, it really wasn't that hard to find out her real name. I just went through her personal files." Meredith looked up at Arizona half in shock and half in amusement.

"No," Meredith laughed, not fully believing it.

"Yep," Arizona grinned proudly, "She really intrigued me."

Arizona broke her gaze with Meredith and returned her focus back down her to phone when she felt it vibrate again.

**Whatever you want, hun. We'll talk more about it later. Call if you need me. XOXO. :)**

"Is she worried about you?" Meredith asked, gaining Arizona's attention back.

Arizona laughed, "Just a bit. We were planning on going to L.A. to visit Addison this week. I was just telling her not the cancel the tickets."

"You're not coming to the funeral?" Meredith asked softly.

Arizona shook her head, "Mer- You have to understand why I can't go. Mom wouldn't have wanted me there anyways. It's for the best."

"I don't believe that she wouldn't have wanted you there, but it's your decision," Meredith sighed. "So, Addison. Really?" Meredith laughed.

"Yep, we'll see how she takes the news that I'm the sister of her ex-husbands dirty mistress," Arizona chuckled.

Meredith leaned over and smacked Arizona on the arm, "shut up!" Arizona simply stuck her tongue out at Meredith.

"I've got the cheese log and chips," Erica announced as she walked into the living room carrying a tray.

"Mmm, looks good." Arizona grinned jumping up to pull the tray from Erica's grasp.

_

* * *

_

The three sisters were seating around the coffee table in Meredith's living room with the fire place going to keep them warm. Arizona giggled as she shoved a picture into Meredith's face around four o'clock in the morning. Meredith took one look at the picture and immediately covered his face in shame.

"Burn it!" Meredith ordered Erica as Erica pulled it out of Meredith's grasp. It was a picture of Meredith running around the house wearing nothing but a toy stethoscope.

"Don't! It's so cute," Arizona smiled as she leaned over Erica's shoulder to get another look at it. "Meredith you were the cutest little thing."

"Still is," Derek's voice startled them. They all looked up to see Derek leaning against the door frame in his boxers and a white t-shirt. "Having fun?" he smirked.

"Are we barging in on your sexy time with our sister?" Arizona asked.

Derek shook his head as he made his way to the couch, "How are the preparations going?"

Meredith shrugged, "All done."

"That was quick. When's the funeral?" Derek reached over and picked up a photo album that was lying on the table and began flipping through it.

"In two days. We're going to have a small funeral and a little Wake kind of thing here at the house afterward," Meredith explained to Derek.

"That'll be nice," Derek told them softly, "Well I took a few days off to help you three with everything." Derek told them.

"You didn't have to do that," Meredith whispered in awe as she looked up at her night and shining armor.

Derek gave her his McDreamy smile and leaned over to kiss her cheek, "I know, but I wanted to."

Arizona turned to Erica and gave her a smile. She had grown awfully fond of Dr. Shepherd. Not only did he have nice hair, care about each and everyone of the patients in the hospital, but he also loved her baby sister deeply. That was enough to win over Arizona's heart.

"Thanks. We'll definitely need the help since Arizona is not staying for the funeral." Meredith smiled at Derek.

"You're not staying for the funeral?" Erica asked in confusion.

Arizona shook her head nervously, "Uh, no, I wasn't exactly planning on attending."

"But Mom-" Erica began, but Arizona cut her off quickly.

"But Mom nothing." Arizona mumbled as she looked intently at her hands that laid on her lap. "She stopped being my Mother a long time ago, Erica. She's not my Mom. Linda's been more of a mother to me in the past 10 years than she ever was." Arizona told Erica.

"Linda Robbins? The surgeon?" Eric asked, and Arizona simply nodded. "Well, the Richard I know is not going to let you work..."

"Calliope and I took a week off and we're planning on going to L.A. to visit Addison and then maybe take a trip to Miami to visit her parents."

Erica's mouthed formed into an 'O'. "I see," Erica nodded without saying anything more.

"Okay, well, I better get home..." Arizona mumbled tiredly as she stood up from the couch.

"It's four in the morning," Meredith pointed out.

"I'll take a cab," Arizona shrugged. "Calliope's apartment isn't really far away."

"I'll give you a ride," Derek smiled as he walked over to the coat rack and began putting on his jacket.

"Thanks, Derek," Arizona smiled softly as she pulled on her jack as well as she made her way to the foyer. "Will you be here when I get back?" Arizona asked Erica awkwardly as she turned around to look at her.

"How long will you be gone?" Erica asked.

Arizona shrugged, "We both have the week off and I don't think we were planning on coming home until next week."

"I wasn't really planning on staying that long, actually..." Erica trailed off when she saw the disappointment in her younger sister's eyes. Erica sighed, "I'll be here."

"Really?" Arizona whispered with a small smile growing on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be here."

"See ya later then?" Arizona waved at her sisters as she walked out of the living room.

"Later," Erica and Meredith both mumbled as they looked at each other with a tiny smile.

"I'll wait," Erica nodded softly.

"Thank you," Arizona nodded before following Derek out the door.

* * *

Callie was awoken around 5 o'clock in the morning when she felt her girlfriend crawl into bed with her.

"Hey," Callie mumbled tiredly as she turned around to face Arizona, "How'd it go?"

"Good," Arizona admitted with a sad smile, "It will take some time."

"Yeah," Callie nodded as she draped her arm around Arizona cuddled in closer. "These things just take some time."


	11. Los Angeles Part 1

**Los Angeles Part 1**

As Callie and Arizona drove in a rental car down one of the L.A. highways that overlooked the pacific, Callie turned to Arizona and asked, "Hey, so do you think that Addison has ever met anyone famous?"

"Hm," Arizona put on a thoughtful face, "Well, if she shops as much as you say she does, then I'm sure she is bound to run into someone on Rodeo every now and then."

"That's true. We should go shopping before we leave," Callie suggested.

Arizona nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Not too much, though. We want to save some money for shopping in Miami!"

"Miami shopping probably isn't as great as L.A. shopping though," Callie pointed out as she laughed at her girlfriends enthusiasm.

"I know, I know, but we have to get out friends souvenirs," Arizona said in a duh tone. "I think we should get Cristina a set of Miami shot glasses. I think that's something she won't roll her eyes at. Meredith and Derek need some cute matching hats! Owen could use a cool Miami t-shirt. Same for Teddy. Oh, maybe we could get Teddy a teddy bear with a Miami t-shirt," Arizona nodded thoughtfully, "I want to get a little something for my favorite scrub nurse, and Mark... doesn't get anything, Bailey... oh, oh, let's get Bailey a coconut bra!"

"What?" Callie bursted out laughed, "We're not going to Hawaii!"

"I know, but can you imagine the look on her face?" Arizona asked deviously.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Okay, Bailey, a coconut bra. What about Erica?"

Arizona looked at her funny, "I don't think we're all _THAT_ close."

Callie shrugged and looked at her girlfriend sympathetically, "You said that Erica was going to wait until you got back to leave. She's trying, so maybe if you brought her back something too, it will show her that you're trying."

Arizona nodded slowly, "Yeah... I guess, we could do that. We can get her a filmstrip from a photo booth of the two of us." Arizona looked at Callie seriously before laughing.

Callie joined in on her laughter and shook her head, "Oh, yeah, I bet she will love that."

Arizona looked over at the sun setting over the ocean, "It's gorgeous here. Can we move here?"

Callie looked over at the setting quickly before reverting her eyes back on the road, "It is pretty amazing, but I don't think I would move here." Honestly, Callie had grown up in Miami and lived on the beach for the first part of her life. The last thing she wanted to do was move back to a beach. Sure, she loved it and even surfed as a kid, but the thought of leaving her rainy city was not something she wanted to think about.

Arizona, on the other hand, grew up in Seattle and despised it as a child. Whenever she wanted to go outside it was either raining, or wet and muddy from the rain. There was rarely a perfect day for the outdoors. The thought of moving to a sunnier climate was just a dream she always had as a child.

"Do these beaches compare the Miami's?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Well," Callie shrugged, "I think it depends on the person. To me, all beaches are the same. You can make your decision in a few days."

Arizona clapped her hands excitedly at the thought of their trip to Miami. "I'm so excited," Arizona grinned. She had met Callie's father twice during the times he had made his way out to Seattle. However, she only ever talk to Callie's mother, Maria, and Callie's older sister, Natalia, a couple times on the phone and even then, those phone conversations were brief. She was particularly nervous about meeting Callie's baby sister, Aria. She was hardly a baby, though and was a Senior in High school. Arizona had found that while she was great with little kids, her moody, hormonal, teenage patients didn't seem to like her constant perkiness.

"I'm excited for you to meet my family," Callie grinned, "They are going to love you."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Callie whispered as she took Arizona's left hand into her own right. The GPS broke their thoughts when it told Callie to turn right at the next street.

"I think this is it," Callie pointed out as she pulled up into a driveway behind a red Cadillac XLR-V Roadster. "Addison would have a red hot convertible. I want one!" Callie whined.

Arizona laughed as she watched her pouty girlfriend pull the keys out of the ignition. "Babe," Arizona leaned in close to Callie's ear, "you have an amazing, _hot,_ blue thunderbird that I love to pieces," Arizona breathed huskily into Callie's ear which made chills run up Callie's spine.

"I still want one, though," Callie pouted as the women climbed out of the car.

"Hey!" Addison greeted them before they could make their way up to the front porch, "I thought I heard someone pull up."

"Addie!" Callie grinned as she ran and threw her arms around the red head, "I am so jealous of your Cadillac!"

"Uh, who needs a Cadillac when you've got yourself a hot blonde on your arm," Addison mumbled under her breath teasingly to where only Callie could hear as she nodded her head in Arizona's direction.

Callie chuckled lightly, "Addison, this is Arizona. Arizona, Addison."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Addison," Arizona smiled as she graciously shook Addison hand.

"Same here! I feel like I know you since Callie talks about you nonstop," Addison teased as she wrapped an arm around Callie's neck and pinched her cheek with her free hand.

"Oh, hush," Callie laughed as she nudged Addison playfully. "It's not _nonstop_... close, but not completely."

"Well, lets not waste time out here. Come on in, come on in," Addison said as she led them into her house.

"Your house is beautiful, Addison," Arizona smiled as she and Callie looked out the big glass windows in her living room that gave the most perfect view of the beach.

"Thanks," Addison smiled, "It's weird, though. I never exactly pictured myself as a beach-y kind of gal. I lived in New York for most of my life. I was a brown-stone kind of lady. Always."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My sisters and I grew up in Seattle but we moved to Boston for awhile and lived in a brown-stone. They're beautiful," Arizona explained as they took a seat on the couch. "If I were to ever move back there, I think I'd take a brown-stone over a house any day. Then again... the idea of living on the beach..." Arizona trailed of dreamily.

"Arizona's sister is actually... Meredith," Callie told Addison slyly as she held back a laugh.

Addison's smile faded away as she turned to look at Arizona in confusion, "Grey? Meredith Grey? You're a Grey sister?"

When Arizona nodded her head with a small smile Addison turned to Callie wide-eyed.

"... wait wasn't...." Addison trailed off. Callie simply nodded knowing already that she was referring to Erica Hahn. "Wow," Addison breathed out in surprise.

"Yeah," Arizona laughed awkwardly, "It's really... weird. I'm still getting used to it all."

Their conversation was broken when baby cries were heard from upstairs.

"What is that?" Callie asked in shock as she looked over at Addison.

"See... I was going to tell you over the phone..." Addison started hesitantly as she got up and made her way to the stairs, "but I thought telling you in person would be best..." With that, Addison, disappeared leaving Callie looking over at Arizona in confusion.

"Was that a-"

"Baby cry," Arizona nodded with her jaw still dropped.

"Tell me what?" Callie shouted up the stairs after Addison.

Just then Addison came down the stairs cooing at a little baby boy who looked no older than a year old.

"Oh my gosh, that's a baby!" Callie gushed as she got up to rush toward Addison.

"Really, Captain Obvious?" Addison replied dryly as she turned her attention back to the infant. "His name is Lucas."

"Who's baby is this?" Callie asked in awe as she took the baby from Addison's hands and took a seat on the couch again, next to Arizona.

"Pete's," Addison responded with a soft smile, "He went out to get us some wine... I didn't have time last night."

"You're a cute little fella, yeah you are," Arizona teased the baby as she got close to breath in the baby smell. "Well, Lucas, you are going to be a ladies man, yes you are. Oh yes you are," Arizona cooed as she tapped Lucas on the nose which made him erupt into giggles.

"So... You and Pete? Again? When did this happen?" Callie asked her best friend.

Addison smiled with a shrug, "He started coming over a lot shortly after Violet left. He needed some help dealing with Lucas, and things just kind of happened... him and Lucas officially moved in a month or so ago..."

"And things are good?" Callie asked with a large smiled.

Addison nodded slowly as she looked over at her best friend, "Things are going perfect. I never thought I could be so in love with two men this much."

"Well, I'm already in love with this one, and I just met him. Oh yes, I am." Callie rolled her eyes at her girlfriends enthusiasm as Arizona took the baby out of Callie's hands.

"Oh Callie! You know how to make roast. I don't think I'm doing it right," Addison muttered

"Addison, leave it for Chef Torres," Callie grinned. She quickly pecked Arizona's cheek before she followed Addison into the kitchen. "Fancy Shmancy kitchen. See, this is the kind of kitchen I want in my house when Arizona and start looking for a one."

"Are you two looking for a house already?" Addison asked in surprise, "I mean you guys have been dating awhile now, but I thought you were content living with Yang. Aprons are over there."

"Oh we are. We are," Callie nodded as she grabbed an apron and pulled it over her head, "But I think somewhere down the line we'll get a house... with a nice kitchen, and a big yard for dogs... and chickens..."

Addison turned to Callie with a raised eyebrow, "Chickens?"

Callie laughed and shrugged, "Arizona has a thing for chickens. Don't ask."

"Right... chickens. I put the oven to 250. That enough?" Addison asked.

"If you want it to be ready by tomorrow afternoon," Callie teased as she turned the dial up to 350.

"So you've been thinking about the future..." Addison teased as she opened the oven for Callie to get a good look at the Roast.

"With Arizona, it's kind of hard not to. She's just so... great," Callie reached for a large fork and began prodding the roasting bag. "Looks good Addison. I think it should be ready within the next hour or two."

"Yay, I'm not a total cooking dud," Addison cheered. "So... kids?"

Callie sighed, "We've talked about it once and since then I think the two of us are are too afraid to ever bring it up again. We didn't get into a fight, but it was made clear that I wanted kids and she didn't want kids... not something you can exactly compromise... I need a baby, Addison. I've always wanted a big family. You know that. George and I tried for awhile, too." Callie looked into Addison's eyes sadly, "But Arizona just doesn't want to have kids."

Addison looked at Callie sympathetically, "But she looks so great with kids. Look at that," Addison nodded her head in the direction of the living room.

Callie smiled as she watched Arizona play patty cake with Lucas. "She'd make an amazing mother, but something about being a pediatric surgeon..."

"No, I get it. I get where she's coming from. We both see innocent babies and children die everyday. We see the families mourn. It's difficult to watch much less handle it yourself. I couldn't even begin to imagine what those parents feel. She's just scared..." Addison explained.

Callie shook her head softly, "But it's not only that... you see how messed up Meredith Grey is when it comes to kids. I think Arizona is just as scared... I think that she's is just able to mask it well. I think she's a little dark and twisty when it comes to that department. She doesn't want to end up like her mother..."

Addison nodded slowly, taking in all the information. "I'm sorry, Cal. I know how much you wanted kids."


End file.
